Pokemon: Split Personality
by TheGreatProphet283
Summary: Wes and Rui left Orre after the events of Colosseum, before returning, 6 years later, married and with their son, Josh. But when Evice and the original Cipher Admins break out of prison, our heroes will be hard pressed to defeat Cipher for a second time.
1. Prologue: The Return of a Menace

And so this story begins. I'll warn you now, it might not be the best of stories or the best quality writing.  
I just had an idea for this, really, and decided to see if it would work. I felt that the story of Colosseum was lacking a bit for me,  
so I decided to delve into the stories and then write something that followed XD and Colosseum, and you found out what really happened to all of the original villains.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: The Return of a Menace...**

6:30, Somewhere near Phenac City ...

Deep underground, sirens rang out, cutting through the silence like a knife. Red lights flashed, giving the prison cell a red, haunted single occupant of the cell looked up at the commotion. Guards were running about, screaming about strange Pokemon that attacked them without thought. From this the prisoner knew that now he would escape, and that it was only a matter of time. Yells filtered through the noise. "It's Cipher! Cipher are attacking us!" Then, with an almighty 'BANG!', the wall of the cell was blasted through. A single man, wearing a helmet and a curious suit, walked in. "Master Dakim, it's time you left. Cipher's greatest plan is coming. You don't want to miss out, do you?" The prisoner was silent for a moment, and then he stood up. He was so tall that his head nearly hit the ceiling, and his broad shoulders dwarfed the Cipher Peon's. He was heavily muscled and he was wearing a tight white outfit. He had a necklace of Pokeballs around his neck. "Yes. We wouldn't want to disappoint the Master now, would we?" he said. Then, almost casually, Cipher Admin Dakim walked out of his prison cell, ready to wreak havoc on the Orre region once more. And he had a score to settle…

6:30, Somewhere near Mt Battle…

No-one knew what lay in the depths of the cave. Only those who were the highest in the government. And Cipher. A single woman was sat in the back of the cave, alone in the darkness. Everything was quiet. Except from a quiet buzzing sound, which the guards assumed was a bee. The prisoner knew better. As the buzzing got louder the woman in the cell smiled. Her rescue was coming. Tremors shook the cave, and then it was that the guards knew that this was no bee. One crack. Then another. And then a drill burst through the floor of the cave, and hundreds of Cipher Peons came swarming out, attacking the guards left, right and center. The cell door was blasted down. The prisoner stood up. A Cipher Peon walked in and said, "It's time for the show, Lady Venus." Cipher Admin Venus said, "Yes, I wouldn't care to miss out." As she walked out of the cave, she thought, "It's time for my revenge. And one person in particular…"

6:30, Kaminko's House

All was quiet as the man sat, tapping away at the computer keyboard. He knew that the time to leave was soon. This man is Dr Kaminko. A shriek was heard from outside. "Doctor! Dr Kaminko! It is Cipher, Chobin says! Cipher is here!" then, the voice fell silent. A single woman in a strange suit and helmet walked in. "Come on, Master Ein. You can shed your disguise now. Cipher needs you once more." Ein stood up. "Alright.", he said, "I guess you figured out my disguise." Cipher Admin Ein was thinking of the irritations he could deal with now. And one stood out from the rest…

6:30, Somewhere in the middle of the ocean…

A large, metal dome lay there, floating on the water. The dome was 6 feet thick and was so protected if a boat came to the prison it would be destroyed unless showing the correct ID. A single prisoner was inside this dome. Nothing was coming up on the radar in the way of boats. All was silent. Perhaps too silent… Then, a loud crash was heard, and the dome rocked violently. The prison then began to sink. Shouting filled the room. "Cipher destroyed the floatation devices! We're going to drown!" A hole burst through the floor of the prison cell, and the single occupant stood up. "Time to go, Master." said a voice from inside the submarine. The prisoner stood up and walked to the hole. Cipher Executive Nascour chuckled. As he left the prison he thought of those he hated, and how best to deal with them now. And there was one that really drew his attention…

6:30, The Under

The most heavily guarded prison in the entire Orre region, and built for only one man. The greatest menace that the region had ever known. His name was Evice. The master of Cipher. A fortress, the prison was unknown to anyone outside the wardens. But Cipher had found it. And they were coming to break their Master out. There was a commotion coming from outside. Evice smiled. Finally. The wall was blown in and 4 shadows stood in the dust. "Hello, my Admins. I see you're here to break me out." He surveyed them each in turn. Dakim, in his white outfit, was there for the fights. Venus, wearing her traditional pink getup, was there because she wanted fame. Ein, the scientist, was there for the science and knowledge. And Nascour owed Evice a personal debt. "Alright.", Evice said. "Let's get out of this dump. I've wasted enough of my time here. 15 years, in all" He stood up and led the way out, the Admins following him. Evice was back, and ready to bring his best plan into action. Only one person could stop him, and he would be dealt with soon enough. "So, Wes." he thought. "You think you can stop me again? Well, it's time you met your maker…"

* * *

And there you have it. The prologue of this probably very long story. Next chapter, expect the return of Wes and Rui, and maybe a few other characters you'll recognise...


	2. Chapter 1: A Living Legend

A description of the Colosseum ending fits the start of a new chapter in Wes's life, if you ask me. This chapter, you meet Wes and Rui's son, Josh, who would be the main player character if this story was ever made into a game (of which I think the chance is very low).

Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Living Legend**

Agate Village, 12:00 

Espeon sat still, immobile as a statue, and focussed its gaze on the Tyranitar in front of it. Then, as the Tyranitar was focused on Espeon, Umbreon jumped forward and struck a crippling blow with Faint Attack. The Tyranitar cast one baleful, hate filled eye upon its opponents, and then it fainted. Wes had won. Cipher Head Evice just stood there. Then, police came running up, along with Duking, shouting, "Evice, you're under arrest!" Evice smiled. "I think not." A helicopter flew overhead. A ladder dropped down from the helicopter and Evice climbed onto it. "Goodbye, everyone!" "Wes, he's getting away!" Rui exclaimed. Suddenly, the astonishment of everybody there, a Ho-oh flew overhead and shot a ball of fire at the helicopter, and the helicopter crashed to the ground. The police apprehended Evice and the other Cipher Admins, before leaving to take them to jail. Team Cipher had been stopped.

"And that's how I stopped Team Cipher.", Wes said, "With a little help from your mother, of course." Josh stared up at his father in awe, as his Deino doing the same to Espeon, the purple cat with a red gem on its forehead, and Umbreon, the black cat with luminous yellow rings on its ears, who sat proudly next to Wes on the sofa. "Listen, Josh, can I ask you a favour? Could you go get your mother from Pyrite Town? It's about time she came home." "Sure dad." Josh replied. "I'll take my hover scooter." "No.", Wes said, "Take the Zoomer, and let your mother drive on the way home." "Sure dad." Josh said. With this he got up and ran out of the house that was, oddly enough, a tree. Deino gave one last look towards Espeon and Umbreon, and ran after its owner.

As Josh walked through Agate Village with Deino trailing behind, he was greeted with polite 'hellos from everyone he passed. The village itself, with its lush green grass and abundance of trees, it was a haven amidst the deserts of Orre. He looked towards the Zoomer, a strange contraption that had one wheel on the front and the back end hovered. He paused for a minute, before first running off to see the Relic Stone before the journey.

The forest corridor was dark and only dimly illuminated by the luminous properties of the naturally grown moss. His footsteps pattered over the bridge, the only sound in the darkness. Then, Josh burst out into the light, and the grove of the Relic Stone welcomed him, with Deino panting as he ran to catch up. As he ran up to the stone, he found himself feel as if he was being watched. He turned around and there, right behind him, was Celebi. He heard a voice in his head, saying, "Bad things are coming soon, Josh. You need to be ready for what is to come." Josh had shared a special link with Celebi since birth, as when he was born, he was terminally ill, and Celebi gave a portion of its power to heal him. This meant that they could contact each other psychically, or at least Celebi could contact Josh. "Josh, you should go and get your mother. She needs help about now." Josh looked as Celebi, and then he realized what Celebi had said. He ran all the way to the Zoomer, pulling Deino behind him, then bringing him back to its Pokeball as an afterthought. "Mum needs my help?"

As the Zoomer sped across the desert Josh noticed the jagged rocks that were so common to the Orre region, but he couldn't help but worry about his mother. What if she was hurt? "No.", he thought, "I mustn't think like that. She has friends in Pyrite town, Duking, Secc, Megg, Nett…" his thoughts trailed off. He looked at his surroundings again. Still sand and rocks. Just sand, sand, rocks, buildings, people, sand… "Hey! That's Pyrite town!" Josh exclaimed. The Zoomer screeched to a halt as Josh stamped on the brakes. Deino came flying out of the sidecar and hit the dirt hard, before getting up and blinking slowly. Josh wrenched the keys out of the Zoomer, running over to check if Deino was alright. Once he was sure that Deino was OK, Josh went running straight into the town. He stopped to ask, "Have you seen my mum, Rui?", he said to a man with green hair.

"You know what, kid? How about let's have a battle. If you win, I tell you. If I win, you leave me alone. Deal?" "Fine", Josh said. "My name is Cail, by the way." Josh looked at him. "You think that you'll beat me, don't you?" Cail stared at him, a strange look on his face. "Sure, kid. I mean, you are just a kid." "I doubt you can", Josh said, "My dad's is Wes, the best battler in Orre, and he's been training me." "Oh really?" Cail said. "Let's go, kid. Go, Pawniard!" Out of the Pokeball came a strange, humanoid Pokemon that was black, red and metallic, armed with two short knives in place of hands. "Go, Deino!" Josh shouted. Deino ran forward, eager to battle. Deino was a small, blue dinosaur that had hair covering its forehead. "Alright, Pawniard! Use Scratch!" "Take the hit, Deino, and then use Focus Energy!" Cail stared at Josh, incredulous. "You're going to take the hit? What a strange kid." Josh ignored this, and instead kept his focus on the battle. When Pawniard hit Deino, he just stood there and took it. "Now, Deino! Use Dragonbreath!" An incredible blast of breath came surging out of Deino's open mouth and engulfed Pawniard, throwing it backwards. When the smoke cleared, it was clear that Pawniard had fainted. "Well", Cail said. "What! How on earth did you win?. Well, I guess I should keep my word. Your mother is in the ONBS building over near the bridge to the Colosseum. Said something about needing to talk to Secc, the company head." But Josh had already run off, eager to reach ONBS and find his mother.

Josh slowly came to a stop, and looked around him. He was in the middle of two concentric circles, surrounded by Pokemon trainers. "Hey!" one of them said. "You're a trainer, aren't you? You can't refuse a challenge in Duel Square, so let's battle!" "If you insist." Josh replied, before sending Deino out of its Pokeball. "Go, Roggenrola!" said the trainer. Cheers came from around the battle. "Go Raling! Show him what you're made of!" Roggenrola was a small rock like Pokemon, with a single eye, a horn and a pair of tiny feet. "Go, Roggenrola! Use Rock Blast!" Roggenrola shot three boulders from its body in quick succession. "Deino, take the hits and use Headbutt!" "Dei!" Deino stood there and let the boulders hit it, before smashing Roggenrola with its head. "Dein..." Deino cried, as its Headbutt attack bounced of Roggenrola harmlessly. "Ha!" Raling laughed. "Normal type attacks won't hurt Roggenrola! Now, Roggenrola, use Rock Blast again!" This time, a total of five boulders came out of Roggenrola and smashed into Deino. Deino was sent flying backwards, before it got up again. "Deino, use Focus Energy!" Josh yelled. Deino then had an intense look of concentration on its face. "Now, Roggenrola, finish him off! Use Headbutt!" Roggenrola charged towards Dino. "Deino! Use Dragonbreath!" A long, multi-coloured stream of fire came blasting out of Deino's mouth and covered the flailing Roggenrola. When the smoke cleared, Roggenrola was still standing, but was clearly on its last legs. "Wrap this up, Deino! Use Dragon Rage!" Then, Deino raised its head and a powerful shockwave came out of its mouth and slammed into the weakened Roggenrola, blasting it back into the house behind. "Roggen…" it said, before fainting. "Roggenrola, return!" said Raling. "Good match, kid. We need to have a rematch some time." Josh nodded, and then ran to get to the ONBS building, which was just ahead, with a mob of hopeful battlers chasing him. As he walked inside the building, a huge bodybuilder asked him why he was in the ONBS building. "I need to see my mother, Rui." Josh said. "Oh!" the man exclaimed. "You must be Josh. Here, I'll take you to her."

They walked through the building, with Josh looking at the bright walls and the photographs displayed on them. Then, a group of people called from the entrance to the bodybuilder, "Hey! We're here for the tour!" "Just a minute!" the bodybuilder replied. He ushered Josh into an elevator. "As soon as you reach the next floor, Secc's office is the first one you see. Got it?" Before Josh could reply, the elevator was speeding upwards and the bodybuilder had run off to deal with the new arrivals. When the elevator slowed to a stop, the glass doors opened slowly and Josh walked out. Looking straight ahead, he could see his mother in the nearest office, talking to Secc, one of the Heads of ONBS. As he walked in, he caught a snippet of their conversation. "Quite alarming, this mass Cipher breakout that…" Then, they noticed Josh. "Oh! Josh, what are you doing here?" his mother exclaimed. "You need to come home now, Mum. Dad told me to get you, and Celebi said you were in trouble." "OK.", Rui said. The elevator clinked again, and the party from downstairs got out. Then, with a twirl, they revealed themselves not to be visitors but people wearing strange suits and helmets. They came storming into Secc's office. "Alright! Rui, you're coming with us!" "I think not." Rui replied. "Then we'll make you! We, of Team Cipher!" The bodybuilder from downstairs came up through the elevator. "I am not just an ordinary bodybuilder! I am Duking, head of the Pyrite Town Colosseum! Go, Plusle and Minun!" Two mice Pokemon ran forward, one blue, with minus signs all over its body, while the other was red with plus signs all over its body. Two Cipher Peons turned to face him. "Go, Patrat and Purrloin!" Two Pokemon came flying out. One was small and like a squirrel, and looked very angry, while the other was a purple cat. "Purrloin, use Fake Out! Patrat, use Super Fang!" Purrloin smashed into Plusle and Plusle flinched away, cowering. Patrat leapt towards Minun. "Minun, use Thundershock!" A jolt of electricity came towards Patrat and stopped it in its tracks. "Patrat, return!" said the Cipher Peon, before backing away. "Now, Minun! Use Helping Hand on Plusle!" Minun ran over to help Plusle. "And Plusle, use Charge Beam on that Purrloin!" A beam of lightning struck Purrloin, who collapsed. "Purrloin, return!" The two Cipher Peons fled.

Meanwhile, the other two Peons were staring down Secc and Josh. "I have my own Pokemon, now!" Secc said. " Go, Woobat!" A small fluff ball with bat wings and a single eye with a heart-shaped pupil came out. The Cipher Peon laughed. "Ha! A Woobat? I eat them for breakfast! Go, Sandile!" Out of the Pokeball came a small brown crocodile with black stripes. "Woobat! Use Heart Stamp!" Woobat looked at the crocodile cutely, lowering its guard. Sandile relaxed, but then Woobat smashed into it with a surprisingly violent attack. Sandile was sent flying into the wall before it fainted. "Sandile, you got beaten by a Woobat?" The Cipher Peon picked up his Pokemon and ran away. The final Cipher Peon faced Josh. "Alright, go Vanillish!" Out of the Pokeball came a rather strange looking Pokemon. It was an ice-cream! "Go, Deino!" Josh shouted. "Use Dragonbreath!" Deino blasted Vanillish with its breath, but shrugged the blow of as if it was nothing. "Now, Vanillish! Use Avalanche!" An avalanche of snow came down onto Deino, nearly crushing it. Rui was furious. "You don't treat my son that way!" she yelled, eyes blazing. "Now you face my wrath! Go, Suicune!" Out of the Pokeball came a blue dog Pokemon, with two long white streams coming out of its head. "Use Hydro Pump!" A huge torrent of water came out of its mouth and enveloped Vanillish. When it finished, Baniricchi was lying on the floor, definitely fainted. "Vanillish, return!" the Cipher Peon said. "We'll get you!" he yelled, before following his companions lead and running away. "Suicune, return." Rui said, remarkably calm given what had just happened. "Josh, we need to get back to Agate Village to tell your father the bad news. Cipher has returned." With that she turned and walked out of the office. Josh looked at everybody, before following her.

Unknown Location, 13:00

Evice stood on the balcony, overlooking the construction of a new and improved Cipher base. All was going to plan. Nascour walked into his office. "Master Evice, we have finished searching the archives down here. It turns out that 10 years ago a man name Greevil resurrected Cipher and created XD001, a Shadow Lugia that was supposedly impossible to purify. However, he was stopped by a child name Michael, son of Lily, who works at the Pokemon Research Lab. Michael now owns the Pokemon Research Lab." Evice turned to look at him. "And of Miror B?" Nascour looked down at the file he was holding, before saying, "He never re-joined Cipher when it was reformed, and has been a lawless trainer who kept runaway Shadow Pokemon. Since that incident he has sired 3 children, Miror C, Miror D and Miror E. They are all just like Miror B, adoring music and having that ridiculous Pokeball shaped afro." Evice shook his head slowly. "Find them, and recruit them to our cause. And now, Nascour, what of Wes?" Nascour took another glance at the file, and said "He left the Orre region for a period of 6 years, during that time having a son with the girl Rui. They are now married and they live in Agate Village with their currently 14 year old son, Josh, who appears to be a good battler. Wes still has his Snag Machine, and Michael keeps the Snag Machine that the late Professor Krane made for him, in case of an emergency. So, Master Evice, we could have a plethora of enemies in this plot. However, if Miror B and his sons are recruited, we will have more than enough staff to defeat Wes, Rui, their son Josh and Michael. The Cipher Peons failed to capture Rui." Evice turned back towards the balcony, and smiled. "And of course, our greatest weapon will be their ultimate downfall. Send Dakim to Agate Village to capture the primary objective. Give him authorisation to use whatever force is necessary. And if there is an opportunity to take the secondary objective, tell him to take it." Nascour smiled at this idea, and said, "Of course, Master.", before turning away and leaving Evice alone again. "So, Wes," he thought. "Your worst nightmare is just around the corner. Think you can handle it? Well, think again…"

Agate Village, 13:15

Wes sat on the sofa with Espeon and Umbreon, in the house that had belonged to Rui's grandparents, Eugan and Beluh, until they had sadly passed away. To his left was the television, on a wooden cabinet, as well as the Snag Machine that he had stolen from Team Snagem, mounted on the wall. To his right were the door and a flight of stairs, leading to the bedrooms upstairs. Past the stairs there was the kitchen, as well as the bathroom. Wes gave a sigh. His life was comfortable; he had a wife who loved him, a brilliant son, and a pair of the best Pokemon in Orre. But something was wrong. Douglas, who lived near the entrance to Agate Village, came running in. "Wes! You need to come quickly! Cipher is forcing their way into the Relic Stone grove!" At this startling news, Wes stood up. "What! Cipher are here? Douglas, gather all of the trainers in the village together to try and put up as much resistance as possible. I'll be there as soon as I can. Take Espeon and Umbreon to help you." Espeon and Umbreon both took notice at this. Then, Douglas replied, "Certainly! I'll get right on it, Wes!" Then, he ran out of the house, with Espeon and Umbreon following him. Wes walked over to the Snag Machine, and put it on, after lifting it from its stand, and picked up his PDA. He dialled in a few numbers, called some people he knew, then put it down again. "Curse you, Cipher!" he thought, as he ran out of the door. They had messed with his life now, and they had to pay the price.

Pyrite Town, 13:20

As Josh walked beside his mother, he saw the Zoomer in the distance. "Mum, is this the Team Cipher that Dad defeated years ago!" Rui stopped, and looked at her son. "Yes, son. It is. And that is why we have to get back to Agate Village as soon as possible, so we can warn your father. Josh, are you ok?" Josh couldn't hear any of this, though. A sudden pain had filled his head, annihilating any thought that could possibly have crossed his mind. He sank to the floor because of the pain, the world growing faint and voices growing distant. Then, the world fell silent, and Josh knew only blackness.

* * *

Not a dramatic ending at all, is it? Next chapter, you can expect the return of an old enemy, who you may know, and of the return of Michael, a generic name I chose for the main character from XD, just a bit older than you would have last seen him...


	3. Chapter 2: Conspiracies Everywhere

And the beginning of another chapter. In this chapter, our hero, Josh, has his first decent battle sequence, and probably the best battle sequence in the story so far. Lots of Cipher Peons also make an appearance, with an old enemy with an appearance towards the end...

Ok, I'll confess now. I made a mistake at the end of the last chapter, and Michael isn't here yet. Maybe next chapter...?

Any way...

Once more into the breach!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Conspiracies Everywhere**

Pyrite Town Hospital, 14:00

Josh slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the brightness of the light above him. "Josh, Josh!" came a faint voice. "Can you hear me?" His mother was stood over him, looking rather concerned at him. Another person was in the room. "Yes, mum. I can hear you. I think the pain was Celebi's pain! We have to help it!" Rui turned to the other person, and asked, "Will he be alright, doctor?" "I think so.", the doctor said. "Just make sure he gets plenty of rest. Now, miss, if you could come with me.", he said, before revealing he was a Cipher Peon. "What!" Rui said. "You're from Cipher? Now you're in trouble! Go, Suicune!" Suicune came bursting out of its Pokeball in front of Rui. "Use Hydro Pump!" A long, powerful jet of water from Suicune smashed into the Cipher Peon and sent him flying into the wall with a loud 'thunk', before he fell to the floor, unconscious. "Come, Josh! We have to get out of here! The whole town has been taken over by Cipher!" Josh sat up and jumped of the bed he was on. "Mum, the pain I felt earlier… I think it was from Celebi! Cipher must be at Agate Village!" "Oh no…" Rui said. "Your father!" Together, Josh and Rui ran out of the hospital, only to run into a group of Cipher Peons. Suicune ran gracefully out of the hospital. "Suicune, use Blizzard!" Suicune opened its mouth and a powerful blast of icy snow engulfed the Peons, freezing them in place. The Zoomer was in sight now. But then, four Peons leapt out, and three of them immediately started battling Rui and her Suicune. The last turned to Josh, and said, "You're just a kid! How could you be so tough? Go, Quilava!" A long, green and yellow Pokemon with Fire coming out of its back came out of the Pokeball. "Go, Deino!" Deino came out of its Pokeball, and looked with a vacant expression at the Quilava. "Be careful, Josh!" Rui yelled. "That's a Shadow Pokemon!"

Josh had noticed the aura surrounding the Pokemon, a dark, shadowy aura that indicated that it was a Shadow Pokemon. "Quilava, use Shadow Fire!" The fire on Quilava's back flared higher and went dark and shadowy, before Quilava shot a stream of purple fire out of its mouth. The fire covered Deino and sent it flying backwards. "Deino! Get up and use Focus Energy!" Deino struggled back to its feet, but it had a look of intense concentration on its face. "Quilava! Attack with Flame Wheel!" Quilava's fire flared again and it rolled into a wheel that was alight and a wheel of incandescent flame. "Dodge it, Deino, then use Bite!" Deino stepped neatly out of the way of Quilava's attack and then bit it smartly on the side. "Now Deino! Use Dragonbreath!" A destructive blast of Dragonbreath came out of Deino's mouth and covered the Quilava with its radiant power. When the flames had cleared the Quilava was stood there, clearly on its last legs. "Quilava, use Shadow Fire!" "Quick, Deino! Use Dragonbreath again!" Both attacks came at the same time, the two streams of fire meeting in the middle, of equal force, one purple and shadowy, the other a bright stream of dragon fire. As the two Pokemon were struggling to contain the energies involved in this battle, the stream of Shadow Fire was slowly forcing back the dragon fire towards Deino. Both sides were shouting encouragement to their respective Pokemon. "Josh! I'm coming to help!" Rui shouted, having defeated her opponents Magnemite, Diglett and Meowth. "Suicune, use Tailwind!" A great wind started coming from behind Deino, heightening its speed greatly. The Shadow Fire was now very close to scorching Deino. "Deino! Now! Move out of the way of Quilava's attack, before using Dragonbreath on its side!" With a quick burst of speed, enabled by the Tailwind that Suicune had used, Deino jumped out of the way of the Shadow Fire and hit the Quilava with a strong blast of Dragonbreath, hurling it back. Quilava hit the ground hard, before fainting. The Cipher Peons just stared at Josh and Rui, as they ran on past them to get to the Zoomer. As they reached the Zoomer, a huge crowd of Cipher Peons had gathered and was chasing after them. As Josh and Rui reached the Zoomer, Josh threw Rui the keys and jumped into the sidecar. Rui got into the driver seat and put the key in the ignition. She turned the key and the engine sputtered. "Come on, come on…" She turned it again and the engine went into a rough approximation of life. She stomped on the accelerator and the Zoomer sped away, leaving the crowd behind, standing in the dust.

Agate Village, 14:30

The Zoomer screeched to an alarmingly loud halt as it entered Agate Village. Douglas came running up to Josh and Rui, and said, "Cipher are here! They're forcing their way into the Relic Stone grove! Wes has taken the Snag Machine and he, Espeon and Umbreon are going to try to stop them. The other trainers in the village have gone to help, but they're not much use against the Shadow Pokemon!" Josh and Rui looked at him, alarmed, before Rui said, "I've got to go help him!" Josh looked at her and said "I'm coming too!" Now it was Rui's turn to look at Josh. "No, you most certainly are not going to try and help. You're too young! You are going to stay here with Douglas while I go and help your father." And with that, Rui ran off, in the direction of the Relic Stone. Douglas looked at Josh, and said, "Well, I guess that's that." But then, he noticed that Josh wasn't there. He turned and saw Josh running after Rui in the distance. "Josh! Come back here!"

"Too easy." Wes thought, as Espeon and Umbreon knocked out yet another Cipher Peon's Pokemon. He ran forward and out of the light that came from the luminous green moss and into the sunlight that filled the grove of the Relic Stone. Three Cipher Peons stood ahead, examining the Relic Stone. "Espeon! Use Psychic to move them away from the Relic Stone!" The Pokemon then sat down, and stared at the Cipher Peons, a blue light filling its eyes. A blue aura surrounded the Peons and they were moved away from the Relic Stone with incredible force, smashing them all into nearby trees, and they all fell to the ground, bruised and battered but very much alive.

One more Peon walked out from behind the Relic Stone, saw Wes, and said, "You're the number one on the Cipher blacklist! Go, Serperior and Emboar!" Out of the two Pokeballs that he threw came two very different Pokemon. One of them was a long, green snake with an uppity expression, looking down its nose at Espeon and Umbreon, and the other was a humanoid, red Pokemon with two thick, trunk like arms and a beard of fire. "Go, Espeon and Umbreon!" They both ran forward, ready for battle. "Serperior, use Leaf Blade and Emboar, use Heat Stamp!" Serperior, the snake, suddenly slashed out with an incredibly sharp leaf on its body, cutting Espeon right across the face, while Emboar, the humanoid, covered itself in fire and smashed into Umbreon with the force of a meteor. Wes could see that both of his Pokemon had taken not inconsiderable damage, but were more than capable of continuing to battle. "Espeon, use Psychic, and Umbreon, use Faint Attack!" Espeon's eyes glowed a blue colour, before Serperior was thrown into the air, and smashed repeatedly against different trees. Meanwhile, when Emboar turned to face Umbreon it was shocked to find it had disappeared. "Emboar! Behind you!" cried the Cipher Peon. Umbreon appeared behind Emboar and smashed it in a full body tackle, knocking it to the ground. Espeon stopped its psychic powers, and Serperior came crashing to the ground.

Slowly, both of the Pokemon got up. "Good." said the Cipher Peon. "Now, Serperior, use Grass Oath, and Emboar, use Fire Oath!" "Oath attacks?" Wes said. "What are they?" Soon, that became apparent to him. Serperior called up a pillar of grass underneath Umbreon, while Emboar called a pillar of fire underneath Espeon. The two pillars moved together and the ground around Espeon and Umbreon became burning grassland, a literal sea of fire, scorching them both terribly. When the fire went out, both Espeon and Umbreon had had a thorough roasting, but weren't out of the fight yet. "Espeon, use Morning Sun, and Umbreon, use Moonlight!" The sun shone on Espeon, and its wounds healed and it stood up straight again. An image of the moon appeared and Umbreon's wounds healed and it was restored to full health. "Now, both of you! Use Last Resort!" Both Pokemon smashed into their respective targets with supreme power, sending both Serperior and Emboar to the ground, fainted. "Emboar, Serperior! Return!" The two Pokemon were dragged back into their respective Pokeballs, and the Cipher Peon slumped to the ground, defeated. "Espeon," Wes said quietly, "Use Hypnosis." Espeon's eyes glowed, and the Cipher Peon fell asleep. Wes walked over to the Relic Stone, and thought to himself, "What was it that Cipher was after? They knew I was here, and so wouldn't have sent a weak force… Maybe their plan isn't over yet…"

Rui walked through the forest corridor that was so familiar, knowing it as a kid, walking through it with Wes during that first Cipher plot, and taking her son there to see Celebi. She could see Cipher Peons lying on the ground as she walked through the grove. Her husband's work. He had just swept them out of the way and had continued through the forest. There was a group of three Peons in quick succession near the end of the forest trail, all lying in a heap. When Rui walked past she thought she saw one of their eyes flutter open, but thought that she must have been seeing things. Then, one of the Peons grabbed her ankle. The Peon stood up and said, "You're not getting past me. Go, Raichu!" Out of the Pokeball came a small yet portly orange and mouse Pokemon with a long tail shaped like a lightning bolt, and electricity crackling on its cheeks. "You want to battle!" Rui said. "Fine. Go, Suicune! Use Hydro Pump!" Suicune came bursting out of its Pokeball, a jet of water blasting out of its mouth and into the Peon's Raichu. "Raichu! As soon as the water hits you, use Thunder!" As the water hit Raichu, a powerful jolt of electricity came out through its cheeks, went straight through the water and struck Suicune, sending it flying back. Suicune hit the wall and slid to the ground, fainted. "Suicune, return!" Rui said. "Not so cocky now, are you?" the Cipher Peon sneered at her.

"You're going to regret that you ever said that." Rui said calmly. "Go, Metagross!" The Pokemon was a metal dome with four metal legs, each tipped with sharp claws. It had two white strips of metal across its face, and two malevolent red eyes. "Metagross, use Hyper Beam!" From Metagross's mouth came a bright orange beam, colliding with the Raichu and fainting it. "Metagross, now use Psychic on that Peon!" Metagross's eyes turned blue, and the Peon slammed into the wall, before falling down and collapsing onto the floor. "Now, Metagross, return." Metagross returned to its Pokeball. Rui walked on, ignoring the unconscious Peons, and walked into the Grove.

_A car drove up the hill that served as the entrance to Agate Village. A single man got out. He was wearing a white outfit, and a necklace of Pokeballs. He had bright red hair that stood on end. He moved as some-one used to authority and power. Douglas stared at him. "I'm sorry sir, but the village is currently closed due to…" Douglas never finished his sentence. The newcomer struck out with one fist, knocking Douglas back into the house behind him. The man walked on._

Josh walked through the forest corridor, horrified by the sight there. There were Cipher Peons lying there, in piles, as if they were dead, even though he knew that they were just unconscious. His father's work. Having defeated them he had knocked them unconscious so they couldn't run and get help. Shivering, Josh walked into the Grove, worried at the scene that might lie ahead.

_The man with the red hair walked into the forest corridor, without pausing to take in the scene of mayhem in front of him, walking through without paying the slightest attention to the Cipher Peons spread throughout the forest. His goal was just ahead, and he wasn't going to let up now. It was time to get even…_

Josh stood in the grove with Wes and Rui, keeping an eye out in case of any more arrivals from Cipher. Celebi was flying nearby, helping them to do so. Then, footsteps were heard from the forest corridor, causing Josh, Wes, Rui and Celebi to look around. Out of the forest came a man dressed in a white suit, barely containing his heavily muscled arms. He had red hair that stood on end and wore a necklace of Pokeballs around his neck. "Dakim!" exclaimed both Wes and Rui, in unison. "Wes. Rui." said the man in white, who Josh presumed to be Dakim. This newcomer looked up at Celebi. "Ah, hello there, little Celebi. You're going to come with me now, whether you want to or not." Wes moved himself to stand in front of Celebi. "You're not touching this Celebi!" he proclaimed loudly. Dakim turned to Wes. "Get out of my way!", he said, before punching him right in the face, knocking Wes out cold. "You can't do that to my husband!" Rui screamed at Dakim. "Shut up, girl.", Dakim said, throwing her to the ground. Josh moved to stand in front of Celebi. "Dakim, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Josh exclaimed boldly, staring down the huge Cipher Admin. "Fine then, little boy. I accept your challenge. Go, Regigigas!" Out of the Pokeball came a huge white Pokemon, with gigantic, three fingered hands. It had six eyes, which were coloured in three different colours. Two were red, two were blue and two were grey. It had a Shadow aura. "Go, Deino! Use Dragonbreath!" Deino came out of its Pokeball with a long, multi-coloured stream of fire bursting out of its mouth, but it had no effect on the enormous Pokemon in front of it. "Ha!", Dakim laughed. "Regigigas, use Shadow Punch!" Regigigas cloaked it's hand in an aura of shadow, and punched Deino hard. Deino crashed in Josh, fainted, and they both fell to the ground. As Josh slipped into unconsciousness, he saw Celebi fall too, weakened by the pain inflicted on Josh. "Celebi…" Josh whispered, before the blackness claimed him once more.

Dakim sighed. He had thrashed the kid, and the Celebi had collapsed along with the kid. He turned to the barely conscious Celebi, and picked it up. "Now you really are coming with me." He put the Celebi into a Pokeball, before turning to Wes. Then, he turned on the communicator in his ear. "I have the primary objective, and the secondary objective is sitting right in front of me, just ripe for the taking. Shall I?" Nascour's voice flooded the radio. "Yes. Take him." Dakim turned off the communicator, before picking Wes up over his shoulder. "Well, Wes, it looks like you're coming with me as well." He walked out of the grove. With Celebi and Wes, Cipher was set to pull off its biggest scheme yet. And now they had one less opponent...

* * *

Another chapter, another cliffhanger. Next time, to expect the return of Michael, the main... oh, I said this last chapter, the return of Michael, blah blah blah. There we go. Also, prepare for a whole host of baddies, some returning, others new, including a quartet of peculiar hairdos, a Cipher Executive, and everyone's favourite evil scientist...


	4. Chapter 3: A Common Foe

My fourth chapter (including the prologue) in 4 days, I think. Maybe, a chapter a day keeps the... somebody bad(?) away.

Enough reminiscence, and back to the story. This chapter, the musical man of mayhem, Miror B, makes an appearance, along with Michael, definitely, and with his sister Jovi.

Tally ho!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Common Foe**

Somewhere in the desert, 16:00

A single story building stood there, alone in the desert. It was a squat, rectangular shape and had been abandoned for years. Until now. A car pulled up towards the left-hand door. It stopped there, and Dakim got out, carrying the prone form of Wes over his shoulder. He stepped forward, and the electrical barrier around the lab re-activated. He walked in through the door and stepped into the elevator that was inside. As the lift went down, noises could be heard from below. Then, the elevator stopped. The doors opened, and Dakim got out. "I have him, Ein." he said, as a single figure stepped from the shadows. "Good.", said the man. He was tall, wearing a long, white lab coat, had grey hair and wore glasses. Ein said to Dakim, "Put him on that table there." Dakim did so, before putting the Pokeball with Celebi in onto another table. "Well, Wes.", Ein said. "Let's see what makes you tick."

Agate Village, 16:00

Josh slowly opened his eyes, to find himself lying in the grove of the Relic Stone. He sat up with a jolt as he remembered what had happened. As he stood up, he was his mother, still lying unconscious on the ground. And his father was gone. Rui stirred, her eyes fluttering, and she opened her eyes, and then stood up next to Josh. "Josh! What happened?" Josh turned to look at his mother. "I challenged Dakim to a battle, I lost and then I blacked out." Rui looked around the grove. "Where's your father?" she said. Josh looked at her. "I have no idea.", he replied. "Celebi's gone too." Rui turned at this news. "I bet that this is Cipher's work. Dakim probably took Wes and Celebi to a Lab somewhere for an experiment." "Mum, maybe we should ask the other villagers if they saw anything." She looked at Josh, with a smile on her face. "Brilliant idea, Josh! I know we don't have a Snag Machine at the minute, but I know someone who does" Together, the pair stood up, and walked out of the grove.

As Josh and Rui burst into the light, a crowd of anxious villagers gathered around them, and bombarded them with questions. "Where has Wes gone? What happened? What did Cipher want?". Rui turned to face the villagers, and said, "Look. I need everyone to stay calm. Is Lily among you?" A woman came to the front. She was wearing a pink suit, and her hair was beginning to turn grey in her age. "Yes, Rui? What do you need me for?" Rui looked at her solemnly, and said, "I need you to contact Michael. We need a Snag Machine if we are to stop Cipher again, and Wes has been taken, along with our only chance of stopping Cipher." Then, a car pulled up to the entrance of Agate Village, battered, looking as if it was about to fall apart where it was. Out of the car got a single man. He was a huge bodybuilder, and his clothes looked more than slightly worse for wear, almost as if he had been in a war with them on. "Everybody, Wes called me.", the man said. "I'm Battlus, from Mt Battle. Wes mentioned Cipher. Where is he, anyway?" Rui looked at him, then said, "He was taken by Cipher, along with Celebi. What happened to you, anyway?" Battlus turned to her, and replied, "Cipher had taken over the rest of Mt Battle, except from the other Arena Leaders, who had managed to hold off the Cipher Peons, before running up to me. Mt Battle has been captured, entirely by Cipher. The other Arena Leaders and me split up, all going to warn different people. Then, Wes called me, and I fought my way down Mt Battle to get here." Rui looked shocked. "Mt Battle was taken over! The same thing happened in Pyrite Town!"

Everybody turned as there was an enormous screeching noise as another car pulled up the hill that was the entrance to Agate Village, which stop just behind Battlus's car. A man with purple hair got out. He was wearing a white coat with multiple gashes, with blood showing through. He walked over to Rui. "Justy!", she exclaimed. "What happened to you?" He looked at her, and said, "Cipher have taken Phenac City. The second time during my reign as the Pre Gym Leader." Rui was stunned into silence by this, before she said, "Phenac city too? Cipher must be taking over the entire Orre region! Justy, you and Battlus here, from Mt Battle, should stay here in the village. You need to heal before you do anything else. And, from what I can guess, Agate Village is a single safe haven throughout Orre." "Not the only.", Justy said. "The Pre Gym is still standing, the other trainers are holding of Cipher, for now anyway. I need to get back and help as soon as possible." Battlus turned to Justy, and then back to Rui. "I probably aught to do the same. Even if it is just Floor 100, a safe haven at Mt Battle isn't a bad idea. I'll get the other Arena Leaders and we'll take it back. Come by when you need to rest. Or help with a battle." With this, Battlus turned and walked to his car. Justy did the same, and they both climbed into their respective cars and drove off. Rui looked around and saw that the crowd of people had dispersed, except from Lily, who walked up to her. "I would phone Michael, but I can't get through to him. I think it might have something to do with Cipher."

A beep came from Rui's PDA. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it. "I've got a message from Secc!", she exclaimed. "I'll read it to you. It says, 'Channelling this message through the ONBS signal, Cipher have taken Pyrite Town completely, everywhere but ONBS. To reply, the password for the ONBS system is '******'.'" Rui looked up at everyone. "That's what it actually says. I looked at the password and the PDA censored it to stop information stealing. We don't know the password. We can't use the ONBS network. We'll have to visit Michael personally in order to get his help." "Well, what are we waiting for!", Lily exclaimed. "Let's get over there, and see my son about stopping Cipher!" Rui then said to her, "It's not that simple, Lily. Cipher might have captured the Lab as well. We need to be careful. I will go with Josh and see if Michael can either lend us his Snag Machine or make us another one." With this, she and Josh walked off to the Zoomer, before climbing in, Josh in the sidecar and Rui in the driver's seat. Then, as the engine sputtered to life, the Zoomer went speeding off into the distance. Lily was left standing there, in the dust. Then, her back straightened and she stood up taller than she had before. "Finally.", she said to herself. "I thought they'd never leave. As she turned she pressed a button on the device in her hand, and the hologram surrounding her flickered away. Underneath stood a tall, beautiful woman wearing a pink dress with a crescent moon on the back. Lady Venus stood there, and looked towards the unsuspecting village in front of her. "Time to get busy."

Cipher Lab, somewhere in the desert, 16:30

A pod stands in the incubator room. It is tall and transparent, with a red lining marking the edge where it opens. Inside the pod is a young man, looking to be in his thirties. He is wearing a blue coat and a strange, mechanical device on his left arm. He has grey hair, which is floating in the fluids in the pod, and his eyes are closed. Next to this pod, there is another, with an identical person, this time naked, floating in it. The most observant of people would notice small differences, such as the strange, almost metallic sheen to the second's skin, and the longer finger and toe nails, like talons. The second was born in that pod, grown from copied DNA, and was Ein's greatest achievement ever. Ein looked in through the glass. A perfect clone of Wes, his greatest opponent. Soon the experiment would be complete, and then the fun would begin…

Pokemon HQ Lab, 16:45

Michael was stood in the research facility, tinkering with the complex mechanical device on the desk, Jolteon sat loyally next to him. A beep came up on the security. A motorcycle was coming towards the Lab. Michael was tall, in his twenties, with a shock of red hair. He was wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses. He walked over to the door, Jolteon close to his heels. As it opened, he saw the machine coming in come to a stop. In the passenger seat there was a woman with ginger hair, who looked to be in her 30's. In the sidecar there was a young boy, roughly 14. Her son, Michael presumed. He had short, blond hair, with a hint of red about it. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, button up, green shirt. Suddenly, he was shoved out of the way as a teenage girl ran past him, yelling, "Visitors!" Michael called after his younger sister, shouting, "Jovi! Come back here!" She ignored him completely. At the age of 15, Michael's sister Jovi was a handful. His mother lived in Agate Village, a solitary life, so Michael looked after Jovi for her. Jovi was a tall girl, with long, blue hair and matching blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of white trousers and a long sleeved turquoise top. As she reached the strangers, they were just getting out of the car, and she had struck up a conversation already. Sighing, Michael walked down the path from the Lab to greet the arrivals, Jolteon loping gracefully beside him.. Jovi came walking up with the strangers, introducing them as Rui and her son Josh. "They want to talk to you about a Snag Machine. Michael turned to look at Rui and Josh. "I'm sorry for my sister's behaviour. This is Jovi. Did you say something about a Snag Machine?" The woman, Rui, turned to look at Michael. "Yes. I'm Rui and this is my son Josh. We need to get a Snag Machine because my husband, Wes, has been taken by Cipher. We need to get him back and stop Cipher again." Michael's eyes opened in surprise. "You're **the **Rui? You need to come inside."

16:45, Outskirt Stand

A lonely steam engine stood there, stranded in the middle of the desert. It was a rusted metallic colour, and had a ramp leading inside. A single van pulled up in front of the train. Out of the driver seat got a tall man, with a red and white afro. He was wearing a skin tight purple suit, open at the chest, and a single glove on one hand. He pulled a dance move, before sauntering into the Outskirt stand. Then, out of the passenger seat, came another person. This one was shorter than the first, and had a smaller red and white afro, but was otherwise identical. He pulled a different dance move, before turning around and moon walking into the café. Out of the back of the van got two smaller people again, again identical to the first. The each pulled a different dance move, before making their own way inside.

Miror B ducked as he walked into the Outskirt stand, taking in the sight again. "Home sweet home.", he said. It was good to be back in Orre. He spotted a man sat in the corner, a slim, tall man with white hair and a scar running down his face. He was wearing a tight purple suit, sealed up all the way. Miror B walked over to this man, and sat down in front of him. Then, as he did so, his son, Miror C, walked in, before making his way over to them. He sat down next to Miror B. A pair of Miror B's sons then walked in, Miror's D and E. They walked over and stood up next to the table. "So, Nascour.", Miror B said. "You said you had a business proposition." "I do." Nascour said. "Do you want to join Cipher again? We can give you Shadow Pokemon, and of course to your sons as well." "What if I don't want to?", Miror B said. "Well, bodies are hard to find in Orre - particularly ones they're not looking for…" All of Miror B's sons looked at him. "Dad! We want Shadow Pokemon! We don't want to be killed!" Miror B then said to Nascour. "Fine. If you want it that way, fine. I'll help you. But only if no harm comes to my precious… Ludicolo." Miror C looked at him. "Dad! You care more about those stupid Pokemon than you do about us!" "Fine.", Nascour said. "I'll see you at the lair at 18:00." With this, Nascour stood up, and left the café. Miror B looked around, then to his sons, and said, "Well, sons. I think we have a job."

Pokemon HQ Lab, 16:47

Josh looked around him as he walked into the Lab, following his mother, Michael, and his sister, Jovi. He marvelled at the cleanness of the Lab and the different mechanical projects he saw as he walked through. "This way.", Michael said. He led them into a room that looked like a workshop with a complex-looking device on the table. "Just one of my little projects.", he said. He pressed a few buttons on the console next to him, and the floor moved aside to reveal a staircase. Michael then said, "Follow me." He walked down the stairs and everybody followed, except Jovi, who went running off, calling "Adon! We've got visitors!" Down the staircase there was a single worktop in the centre of the room. On it was a stand, which held a device that appeared that it would fit on the arm of a person. "My Snag Machine.", Michael said. "I've got Professor Krane's notes on building them. If you need a Snag Machine, however, I have something else that might be of use. He walked back up the stairs, after picking up the Snag Machine and taking it with him. Everybody followed. Michael put the Snag Machine down on the table. The Snag Machine and the device on the table were very simple. "The project I've been working on is a Snag Machine that grafts itself to the hosts DNA, thereby making it impossible to take away from them. I developed it because I had a problem with Team Snagem taking mine. The wearer can take it off at will, however. I thought that you might use it so in case you get capture by Cipher they can't steal the Snag Machine, like they will undoubtedly do with Wes's." Rui picked up the new Snag Machine and examined it closely. "It's very different from Wes's." Then, as if on a sudden impulse, she put it down, and turned to Michael.

"Michael, we could really use your help in stopping Cipher this time. They have taken over most of the rest of the Orre region." Michael looked shocked at this news, but then he regained his composure. "Of course. You'll need all the help you're going to get if you're going to stop them this time, especially if they've taken over the entire region. I'll use my original Snag Machine, and you can take the prototype. It might not work perfectly , though. " Rui then turned to Josh. "Josh, do you think that you could wear the Snag Machine?" Josh took a step back in surprise. "Me!", he said incredulously. "Yes, you should wear it, Josh. Your father was a brilliant Snagger, and that hopefully runs in the blood, while I'm completely useless at snagging." Josh then looked at the Snag Machine, and gave a nod. He picked it up and slotted it into place on his arm. "Here's to the downfall of Cipher!", Michael said. A knife cut through Josh's head, a blade of pure pain. He collapsed, screaming, and the world blacked out.

Cipher Lab, somewhere in the desert, 16:50

The small Pokemon squirmed in the fluid it was suspended in, as if in tremendous pain. Ein stood, surveying the Pokemon. A shadow was beginning to crawl across it's body. "Soon.", he thought. "Soon, little Celebi, you will be a Shadow Pokemon."

The pods stood there, the only source of light in the darkness. The occupant of one stirred, moving slightly, before settling down again. The second was becoming more and more different than the first. It's forehead was growing larger, into a crest on its head. One of its hands had grown into a red claw, with long, razor sharp talons, the like of which was spreading up its arm. Small spikes were growing along the length of the other arm, running all the way up to its shoulder. Its jaw was growing downwards, and the mouth was filling with jagged teeth. Its skin was turning a metallic colour, more so than before. This creature was not human. Not by any stretch of the imagination.

Pokemon HQ Lab, 16:50

Michael looked at the prone form of Josh, lying on the floor, having periodic spasms of pain, wracking his entire body. Rui was leant over him, a concerned look on her face. Then, Josh's eyes opened. They had taken on a blue glow, and the voice that emerged from his mouth wasn't his, but that of a stranger to speech. "I'm Celebi…" came struggling out of Josh's mouth. "Trapped at Cipher Lab, middle of desert… Come quick!" Josh slumped back again, and his eyes lost the blue tone. "Mum? What happened? Is Celebi alright?" "Shhhh.", Rui said soothingly. "Everything is going to be fine. We now know were Celebi and your father are, and we can go and help them. We just need to get Espeon and Umbreon from Agate Village." Michael knelt down, and helped Josh to stand up. "I'll come with you. If Cipher have taken over the rest of Orre, who knows if Agate Village is safe."

* * *

Now, I promise you now, next chapter, there will be some more action, including what would be the first boss battle! (Even if Josh doesn't really fight it himself) As well as a whole host of other, smaller battles, and the appearance of a third legendary, the main 'mon from XD! Yes, my friends, we are talking about Lugia here! And, prepare for the first and possibly only battle scene with Espeon and Umbreon actually doing any battling...


	5. Chapter 4: A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

This chapter, the musical man of mayhem, Miror B, is in the first major battle, against Michael.  
A bunch of other stuff happens too. I just won't say too much more here...

**Update: **Sorry, everyone. This chapter had the wrong one here for a while: i.e. I had put Chapter 5 here instead of Chapter 4, so there were two copies of Chapter 5. That's a bit of an embarrassing mistake...

* * *

Chapter 4: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Pokemon HQ Lab, 16:55

Josh looked at Michael strangely, as Michael said, "I don't need to come on the Zoomer. I've got my own methods of transportation." With this he threw out a Pokeball. "Go, Lugia!" Out of the Pokeball came a huge white bird Pokemon. It had a blue stomach and blue spines running up its back. A blue spine was on either side of its head, with an eye in each. It let out a roar. "You've got a Lugia.", Rui said calmly. Michael smiled. "Yes. I do. You and Josh take the Zoomer. I'll go on ahead on Lugia." With that, he jumped up onto Lugia's back, before it took off and went flying in the direction of Agate Village with heavy beating wings. Josh climbed into the sidecar as Rui got into the drivers seat and started the engine. Josh saw Jovi's face at a window in the Lab, before the Zoomer sped away into the desert.

Jovi looked out of the window and sighed. Jolteon sat beside her, rubbing against her leg. She bent down to pet him, a smiled on her face. "Hello there, Jolteon. Although Michael has gone off with those strangers to stop Cipher, we'll be nice and safe here. After all, we've got you, Mimi and Pluplu! If Cipher come here, they won't be here for long!" Jolteon growled, the spiky fur on his back standing on end. "What's the matter, Jolteon?" Jolteon growled again, then went running off. "Jolteon! Come back!", Jovi yelled, giving chase. Jolteon ran to the main door of the Lab. When Jovi got there, her face fell as she saw what was outside. A van had pulled up, just like the one that had taken the Professor 10 years ago. It must be Cipher, Jovi realised. Out of the back of the van got a boy, quite short, with a haircut looking like a Pokeball, wearing a tight purple suit split open at the front, showing off his chest. He came waltzing up to the door. "I am Miror E! I demand that you let me into this establishment!" Jolteon merely growled, and Jovi said, "Never!" The boy looked cross. "Fine. If you want it that way. Go, Lotad!" Out of the Pokeball came a small, six legged blue Pokemon, with a leaf on its head. "Ha! Go, Jolteon!" Jolteon went running forward to meet the Pokemon. "Jolteon, use Thunderbolt!" Electricity coursed over Jolteon's fur, before blasting out towards the Lotad in front of it. "No! Lotad! Get up and use Absorb!" Slowly, painfully, the Lotad got up, and sent a pitiful Absorb towards Jolteon. Jolteon shrugged it off without so much as a scratch, before swiftly administering the final blow with a Bite attack. The Lotad collapsed back, fainted. "Lotad, return! You'll get it now!" Then, out of the van came another boy, older than the first, and taller, but almost entirely the same. "I'm Miror D! Now you face my wrath! Go, Lotad and Voltorb!" Another Lotad came emerging from the Pokeball, and from the other came a Pokemon that looked like a Pokeball, except with eyes. "Hey! That isn't fair! It's two against one!" Then, from inside the lab, Adon yelled to Jovi, "Jovi! Take this Pokemon!" he rolled a Pokeball towards her. She picked it up, and with a nod of thanks to Adon, threw it into the battle. "Go, Ursaring!" Out of the Pokeball came a tall, large and brown bear Pokemon, with a yellow ring on it's stomach. It gave a roar "Now, Jolteon! You use Quick Attack on Lotad and Ursaring, use Slash on Voltorb!" A blur of speed, Jolteon dashed forwards and smashed into Miror D's Lotad with incredible speed, just as Ursaring slashed the Voltorb with one razor sharp claw. Out of the van came a third person, this one a teenager, about Jovi's age, taller than both of the others but again otherwise identical. "I am Miror C! Go, Lombre and Lombre!" Faced with two Lombres, a Lotad and a Voltorb, Jovi was beginning to falter. Then, rushing in, came her friend Adon. "Go, Kecleon and Elekid!" Out of the two Pokeballs came a strange, chameleon Pokemon and a small, yellow Pokemon with two plug pins on it's head, electricity crackling over it's body. "Kecleon, Use Ancientpower on Voltorb and Elekid, use Ice Punch on Lotad!" Kecleon smashed into Voltorb with a pile of rocks. Elekid covered it's hand in an icy smog and punched the Lotad, knocking it back and freezing it solid. When the smoke had cleared, both of the Pokemon had fainted. "No fair!", Miror D yelled. While everybody was distracted, Miror C struck. "Now, Lombre, use Mega Drain on Kecleon and Lombre, use Water Pulse on Elekid! Lombre drained Kecleon of its energy and it fell to the ground, fainted. The other Lombre sent a ball of blue energy , which covered Adon's Elekid in water, washing it into the Lab walls. Once the water had drained away, Elekid had fainted as well. "No! Jolteon, use Thunder, and Ursaring, use Giga Impact!" Jolteon was crackling with a powerful electric charge, before it sent a bolt of pure electricity flying towards the Lombre. The electricity crackled across Lombre's body, paralyzing it. The Lombre then collapsed, the electrical charge proving too much for it. Ursaring then smashed into the other Lombre, sending it crashing into Miror C, fainted. "Lombre and Lombre, return!" Finally, out of the van got a tall man, with a large afro shaped like a Pokeball. He was wearing a tight purple suit, open at the front, just like the rest of them. "I am the one and only Miror B! Now let the music play!" Jovi prepared herself for another battle as a grunt came up and started a recording of disco music. "Do they never end?"

Agate Village, 17:00

Lugia touched down just outside the village, and Michael climbed off. "Lugia, return.", he said softly. He walked into the village, looking around at the surprising abundance of wildlife, a gem in the deserts of the region of Orre. He could hear a commotion coming from up near Rui's house. He started walking that way, but his way was barred by a resident. "I'm sorry, but the village is currently closed to visitors." Michael then said, "I'm with Rui. I need to go up to her house and find out what is going on here." The man looked surprised at this, before regaining his composure quickly as he noticed the Snag Machine on Michael's arm. "Well, if that's the case… Prepare to battle!", he said, revealing himself to be a Cipher Peon. "No!", Michael exclaimed. "Not here too! Go, Salamence!" Out of the Pokeball came a large dragon Pokemon, blue with red wings and a pair of red stripes on its head. "Use Dragon Claw!" Salamence slashed at the Cipher Peon with its claws. The Cipher Peon had, just in time, sent out a Pokemon. It was a blob of purple sludge. "Now, Muk! Use Sludge!" As Salamence slashed the Muk, cutting deep into it's sludgy flesh, Muk spat a gobbet of sludge at Salamence, hitting it straight in the eye. Salamence roared in anger at this pain, before turning straight to the cause of it's pain and unleashing a Flamethrower attack right into it. The Muk set alight. Then, Salamence proceeded to tear the Muk into pieces with it's teeth. "No! Muk, return!" The offending Muk was sucked back into it's Pokeball, and Salamence was left with no-one to vent it's anger on. Menacingly, he turned to the Cipher Peon. "Now.", Michael said calmly. "Now, you tell me what is going on here." The Peon backed slowly away from Salamence, saying, "Alright, alright! I'll tell you! Just so long as you call this Salamence off!" Michael turned to Salamence, and said, "Salamence, don't bother. He isn't worth it." Salamence growled, then settled back and sat there, watching the Cipher Peon menacingly. "Now. Talk." "Alright! Lady Venus disguised herself and infiltrated the town.", the Peon said. "We soon replaced almost all of the towns residents. Only a few trainers remained, and they had retreated to the Relic Stone. So we decided to take a look in Wes and Rui's house. Then, we found Espeon and Umbreon in there. They've been holding us back for half an hour now!" With that, the Cipher Peon collapsed, unconscious. "Alright, Salamence. Return." Salamence was pulled back into its Pokeball. Michael looked up at the tree that towered over the village. He really should wait for Rui and Josh. But those trainers needed help. If he helped Espeon and Umbreon, Josh and Rui could help the trainers in the Relic Stone grove. His mind made up, Michael went walking towards the tree that served as a house, to relieve a pair of the most powerful Pokemon in Orre.

As the Zoomer pulled to a halt, Josh could tell that something was wrong. Rui got out, along with Josh. "What happened…", she whispered. A Cipher Peon was lying unconscious in front of Douglas's house. "Cipher made it here too.", Rui said calmly. Josh saw a blast of water at the top of a village, before a number of Cipher Peons were sent flying back. Lugia was flying above the tree, blasting the Cipher Peons surrounding it. Michael stood with Espeon and Umbreon, directing the attack, along with his Salamence. "Espeon and Umbreon were still in our house.", Rui said. "Michael is helping them, I guess." She walked over to the Cipher Peon, who was just coming to. "You! Where is everybody who lives in this village?" He scrabbled backwards, into the house behind him, before saying, "They're in the Relic Stone's grove! The trainers of the village are holding us back, but only for now!" Rui dismissed him, and walked off, towards the Relic Stone, Josh following her.

As he walked through the forest corridor, Josh saw a group of Cipher Peons go running away from the grove. With this, he and Rui broke into a run, and shoved their way past the Cipher Peon attempting to stop them from entering the grove. There were some fierce battles going on, with the trainers from Agate Village battling Cipher Peons, generally against 3 at a time, such was their skill. Four Cipher Peons then accosted Rui, and they broke into a vicious battle. Josh was stopped by a pair of Cipher Peons. "You're not getting past us!", one of them declared. "Go, Oddish and Cubchoo!" Out of one of the thrown Pokeballs came a small, blue blob with two feet and leaves on its head. The other was a small, icy bear with an icicle hanging of its nose. "Go! Deino!" Deino came running out of its Pokeball, eager to battle. Then, Josh saw the shadowy aura that engulfed the Cubchoo. It was a Shadow Pokemon. Josh looked down at the Snag Machine on his arm. Time to put it to use. "Deino, use Dragonbreath on Cubchoo!" The Cubchoo was blasted with a long stream of dragon fire, scorching it badly. Cubchoo was paralyzed. "Now, Oddish, use Mega Drain!" Oddish ran forward and drained Deino of its energy, causing it to falter in its attack. "Deino! Now use Focus Energy!", Josh yelled, before getting out a Pokeball from his bag. He slotted it into the Snag Machine, and threw it at the defenceless Cubchoo. As it was sucked into the Pokeball, the Pokeball went flying to the ground in the middle of the battle. It wobbled once, twice, then a third time. The Pokeball then flew to Josh's hand. He had Snagged a Pokemon! "No! My Cubchoo!", yelled the Cipher Peon. "You'll pay!" He ran off into the forest corridor. "Now, Deino! Finish this battle off! Use Bite on Oddish!" Deino ran forward and bit Oddish, but harder than Josh had expected. Deino had used Crunch! The Oddish fainted from the Crunch attack. "Oddish, return!", said the Cipher Peon. He ran off. Rui walked over to her son, her opponents defeated, and said, "I'm proud of you, son. You Snagged your first Shadow Pokemon! Now, let's help those trainers."

Michael mopped a bead of sweat from his brow, a product of the constant battling. It had been going on for too long. He needed to get Espeon and Umbreon away from here, and to help Josh and Rui. He blasted the three remaining Cipher Peons out of the way, before he beckoned to Espeon and Umbreon. "Come on! We need to go help Rui and Josh!" They sat in the doorway of the house, motionless. "Oh. You want to protect the house. Lucky that I brought something that can do it for us." Michael pulled a small, pyramid-shaped device out of his pocket. He placed it in the doorway and pressed a button on it. The top opened and a screen of blue light blocked the way into the house. "Now no-one can get in. It will repel anything from a stone to a ballistic missile." Espeon looked at him doubtfully, before charging at the barrier. He bounced off. "Satisfied?", Michael said. "Good. Now lets go help Rui and Josh." He left the house, Lugia and Salamence flying overhead. Espeon and Umbreon trailed behind him.

Pokemon HQ Lab, 17:25

Miror B frowned as he danced to his music. Who was this troublesome girl, blocking his way into the Lab? She was a good battler, but she was beginning to annoy him. She was hurting his precious Ludicolo, with those thrice-accursed Jolteon and Ursaring. At least he still had his secret weapon. "Ludicolo, use Giga Drain, and Ludicolo, use Hydro Pump!" One Ludicolo sucked the energy out of Ursaring, healing itself in the process, while the other blasted Jolteon with a powerful jet of water. Soon, this girl would be defeated, then he could get into the Lab and get what he had been asked to retrieve. "Soon.", he said. "Soon, my Shadow Pokemon, it'll be your turn."

Agate Village, 17:25

Josh looked around. Michael had run into the grove, just as the last Cipher Peon fell. Rui turned to him, before noticing Espeon and Umbreon behind him. "Espeon! Umbreon!", she squealed. "I blocked the doorway to your house.", Michael said. "We need to leave this village as soon as possible. I just remembered there is something I need back at the Lab. As well as Jolteon.", Michael said. "Fine.", replied Rui. "Now we've got Espeon and Umbreon, let's go." Together, after telling the villagers to stay in the grove, they left. "Just a minute.", Michael said. He took a small device from his pocket, pressed a button and set it down in the entrance to the grove. A barrier of blue light came up, sealing the entrance into the grove. "Good. Now Cipher can't get into the grove. The residents will be safe for now." With that, Michael threw Lugia out of its Pokeball and climbed on. "I'll meet you at the Lab", he said. With an almighty downbeat of its wings, Lugia took off, taking Michael with it.

As Josh and Rui reached the Zoomer, Lugia flew overhead, taking Michael to the Lab. Josh jumped into the sidecar and Rui climbed into the driver seat, before the engine spluttered into life and the contraption sped away. When the Zoomer came to a stop outside the Lab, Josh could see the signs of a battle. Jovi was stood in the doorway of the Lab, engaged in a fierce battle with a tall man wearing a purple suit, who had a Pokeball afro. "Miror B!", Rui exclaimed. Then, Jovi's Ursaring collapsed, fainted, and Jovi was left with only Jolteon to deal with two Ludicolo. A jet of water struck Jolteon, and took advantage of the strain the continuing battle took on it, fainting Jolteon as well. "Jolteon!", Jovi exclaimed. The other trainer, Miror B, bent down to heal his Pokemon. Once he had done that, he straightened up, and said to Jovi, "Girl. I beat you. Now let me into this Lab." Jovi shouted at him, screaming her defiance, "No!" "No!", Miror B exclaimed. "Well, that just isn't fair." Then, a wing beat came from the skies. Lugia had arrived. "Oh, sugar.", Miror B said, noticing Lugia. Then, he looked over at Rui and Josh. "Oh, crap.", he said. "I seem to be in a bit of a pickle. No matter! Let the music play!" Michael hopped off of Lugia just as one of Miror B's sons started a CD, playing some disco style music. "Miror B, I challenge you to a battle!" Miror B looked up at Michael. "Fine. Let's go! Come on out, my Ludicolos!" His two Pokemon ran forward, dancing to the beat of the music. "Go, Lugia and Snorlax!" Lugia stayed flying above the battle, and out of the Pokeball that Michael threw came an incredibly fat Pokemon, that was fast asleep. Then, with a shudder, it woke up. "Lugia, use Psycho Boost and Snorlax, use Blizzard!" Lugia gave a cry, and sent a ball of pure psychic energy towards one Ludicolo, while Snorlax sent a blast of snow out of it's mouth. "Ludicolo, dodge!" Ludicolo dodged out of the way of Lugia's attack, only for it to turn around and follow him, smashing into him. The other Ludicolo tried to dodge Snorlax's Blizzard attack, but it was too wide and Ludicolo was caught in the middle of it. An icy block formed around the Ludicolo, freezing it solid. "Now, my Ludicolo! Use Rain Dance!" The other Ludicolo started dancing, and it started to rain. Then, it caught some of the rain in the dish on it's head, and healed itself using it. "They heal themselves using rain?" Michael exclaimed. "Now, Lugia, use Earthquake, and Snorlax, use Body Slam. The ground started to shake under the Ludicolos as Snorlax, seemingly impossibly, jumped up into the air, and landed on top of one of the Ludicolos, crushing it with its bulk. The other Ludicolo fell over because of the earthquake, tripping over its own feet. Both Ludicolos fainted. "My Ludicolos, return!"

Miror B called, pulling both of his dreadfully outclassed Pokemon back into their Pokeballs. "Go, Electrode and Electrode! Use Explosion!" Out of the Pokeballs came two Pokemon, both of them upside down Pokeballs. Then, one of them exploded, the explosion fainting both Lugia and Snorlax, before that Electrode fainted. "Lugia, Snorlax, return! Go,  
Solrock and Lunatone!" Out of the two Pokeballs two rock Pokemon, one shaped like a moon and the other shaped like a sun. Then, the other Electrode exploded, the shockwave  
fainting Solrock, Lunatone and Electrode, leaving no Pokemon on the field. This battle was down to the wire. Two Pokemon left apiece. Michael waited for Miror B to make a move. The stage was set for a titanic conflict. There would only be one winner.

Meanwhile, when Michael was fighting Miror B, Josh squared off against Miror E. "Go, Lotad!" Out of the Pokeball came a small, weak looking Pokemon. "Go, Deino!" Deino ran  
forwards, baring its teeth. "Deino, use Dragon Rage!" A shockwave of energy burst out of his mouth, colliding with an unsuspecting Lotad. It was sent flying back, fainted easily. Deino sat there, looking very proud with itself. "Lotad, return!" Josh smiled at his opponents. "Who's next? "I am, Miror D! Prepare to lose! Go, Lotad and Voltorb!" Out came the two Pokemon, which Deino stared down confidently. "Deino, use Crunch on Lotad, then use Dragonbreath on Voltorb!" Deino ran forward to use Crunch on Lotad. "Voltorb, get in the way and use Spark!" The Voltorb rolled into the way of Deino, which was still about to use Crunch, now on the Voltorb. Then, the Voltorb covered in electricity, and gave Deino a weak electric shock, which was enough to cause Deino to, instead of using Crunch, use Bite. The Voltorb went skidding back, as Deino then completed its instructions and used Dragonbreath on Voltorb, blasting it into the ground with tremendous force. When the smoke cleared the Voltorb was still standing, with a look of intense pain in its eyes. "Now, Lotad, use Protect and Voltorb use Selfdestruct!" Lotad formed a protective barrier around itself, just before Voltorb exploded. This blast glanced the shield, not hurting Lotad at all, before engulfing Deino, badly hurting it. Then, Voltorb fainted "Voltorb, return." "Deino, use Headbutt!" Deino smashed its head into Lotad, knocking it back. "Now, Deino, follow up with Dragonbreath!" The incredible blast of breath that surged out of Deino engulfed the Lotad, fainting it swiftly. "Lotad, return." Miror C walked up. "I'm next!" Then, Rui intervened. "No you're not. I challenge you, Miror C! Go, Sudowoodo and Metagross!"  
Metagross emerged, snarling at Miror C. The other Pokemon was a tree with eyes, even though it was a Rock type Pokemon. "Hey!", said Miror B, looking over from his battle. "That's my  
Sudowoodo!" Miror C glanced at him, before looking back at Rui. "Go, Lombre and Lombre!" Both of his Pokemon came out, in a defensive stance, ready to battle. "Lombre, use Mega Drain, and Lombre, use Water Gun!" One of the two Lombres drained energy from Metagross, while the other shot a blast of water at Sudowoodo. "Sudowoodo! Dodge it and then use Rock Slide! Metagross, use Meteor Mash!" Sudowoodo stepped neatly out of the way of Lombres Water Gun before a pile of rocks crashed into both of the Lombres. Metagross took the Mega Drain before smashing one of the Lombres with a single fist, like a meteor. Both Lombres fainted from these attacks. "Lombre, return.", said Miror C, before backing away. "Sudowoodo, Metagross, return.", Rui said, before turning to watch the battle between Miror B and Michael. Josh turned as well, and the battle between Miror B and Michael resumed.

Miror B frowned. This was not going to plan. He was supposed to have gotten into the Lab, not been stopped by that girl, before then being accosted by Michael, and being beaten! Then, he smiled. "Go, Ludicolo and Meloetta!"

Michael looked at the Pokemon that Miror B had sent out in disbelief. Another Ludicolo and a strange, green, female looking Pokemon. It was a Shadow Pokemon. "Go, Salamence and Lapras!" Salamence burst from its Pokeball, in mid-flight, while Lapras came out serenely, with a cry. "Lapras, use Ice Beam, and Salamence, use Dragon Rush!" Salamence smashed into the Ludicolo powerfully, while Lapras sent an icy beam at Meloetta. "Meloetta, dodge!" The Pokemon danced elegantly out of the way. "Now, Ludicolo, use Energy Ball, and Meloetta, use Shadow Voice!" Out of Ludicolo's mouth came a green ball of energy, which smashed into Lapras, hurting it badly. Meloetta screamed, the waves of sound cloaked in shadow, forcing Salamence and Lapras back. "Salamence! Use Hyper Beam, and Lapras, use Giga Impact!" A beam of orange energy shot out of Salamence's mouth, smashing into Ludicolo, fainting it. Lapras threw itself towards Meloetta. "Meloetta , dodge!" This time, when Meloetta pirouetted out of the way, it wasn't fast enough, and was glanced by Lapras's Giga Impact, enough to send Meloetta flying. "Now, Salamence! Dragonbreath!" A blast of dragon breath crashed into Meloetta, paralyzing it. Michael then slotted an Ultra Ball into the Snag Machine, before he threw it at Meloetta. "No! Meloetta!", Miror B shouted. "Return!" Just before the Ultra Ball touched Meloetta, it was pulled back to its Pokeball. "Now, boys! Run away!" Miror B and his sons ran past everyone, who just stared, astonished at what had happened. They got into their van and drove off. Rui looked up, with a new determination ablaze in her eyes. "Time to go rescue my husband."

Cipher Lab, somewhere in the desert, 17:35

A hiss, and the pod opened. Onto the table fell a single person, only to be wrapped in clothing after hitting the table. It had a red right arm, ending in a monstrous hand that had three long, razor sharp fingers. Long spikes run up it's other arm. It's jaw was jutting downwards, filled with jagged teeth. A crest is on it's head, arching above it's head. It's skin was now beginning to turn purple. It's other hand is three fingered, and has long talons. Two different coloured strands were coming out of its left side, with another pair coming out on the other side. Its eyes opened, and they were a malevolent red. "Soon, my creation.", Ein crooned. "Soon, you will feed."

* * *

And so this chapter comes to a close. Next chapter, the Cipher Lab re-appears, and some other stuff happens. I'm trying not to give too much away, which will probably change in later chapters.


	6. Chapter 5: It's In The Genes

Well, the only thing I really have to say up here is, this is the last chapter that I had written before joining FanFiction, so the progress from here on out might be a little slow. I have got some kind of next chapter in the making, it just could take a little while. Any way...

Take heart, and let us ride gallantly forth!

* * *

**Chapter 5: It's In The Genes**

Pokemon HQ Lab, 17:40

Josh moved with new life. Now was when they were going to get his father back, and Celebi. "We need to get to the lab in the desert." Michael smiled. "Definitely." Josh, Rui and Michael walked towards the Zoomer. Michael made a move to take out a Pokeball, but Rui stopped him. "Michael, Lugia just fainted in a battle. You take the Zoomer with Josh. I'll ride Suicune." Michael looked at her for a minute, and then nodded. "Sure." With that, Rui threw out a single Pokeball, out of which came Suicune. Michael climbed into the driver's seat of the Zoomer and Josh clambered in the sidecar. Rui tossed Michael the keys, before Suicune ran off. Michael jammed the keys into the Zoomer, before it raced off, following Suicune.

Cipher Lab, somewhere in the desert, 17:45

A beep cut through the silence, as a red light flashed on the computer console. The Pokemon in the tank next to it was now nearly half purple, the shadow spreading across its body. One eye had turned red. Ein looked at the computer screen. On the screen it showed a Suicune running across the desert, with a person on its back, a Zoomer following behind. "Like moths to a flame…"

Suicune skidded to a halt, nearly throwing Rui off, despite how tightly she was holding on. Before her stood the squat, sprawling, metal building that was the Cipher Lab. Blocking her entrance was a barrier made of electricity. "Too easy to get inside…" Rui said to herself. "Suicune, use Hydro Pump above the electrical barrier." The jet of water flew out, before vaporising just above the barrier. "A defence of some kind." she said. Then, she heard a screeching sound made her turn around. The Zoomer skidded to a halt just in front of her, before the engine sputtered out. She saw Michael jump out of the Zoomer, with Josh close behind. "Why don't we just go over the barrier?" Michael asked, looking up. "There's some type of force field stopping us. It would destroy us if we touched it." Out of the corner of her eye, Rui saw Josh run into the electrical barrier.

"Mum! I'm fine! The electrical barrier is just a hologram!" Josh yelled, as he passed straight through the insubstantial barrier. Rui stood behind him, staring at him, before walking towards the barrier herself. Michael suddenly reached a hand out and stopped Rui, just before she walked through the barrier. "Don't, Rui. I feel that the nature of that barrier has changed." Rui looked down at it, before saying, "Suicune, use Slam on the barrier!" Suicune slammed into the barrier, bouncing off while receiving a powerful electric shock. "You're right." Rui said. "Josh will have to go on alone."

Ein chuckled as the figures moved about on the screen, pondering a way past his barrier. He flicked a switch, turning off the electricity and turning on the hologram. He leant forwards in anticipation, before seeing the brat notice the fence and run straight through it. Quickly, Ein flicked a switch, and prepared to watch Rui attempt to cross the barrier. His eyes widened in anger as he saw Michael stop Rui from crossing the barrier, before they tested it, seeing that it was no hologram anymore. He heard them say that the brat would have to go on alone, and he smiled. Ein turned to the creature next to him, after pressing another button on the control panel, before saying, "An appetiser, methinks…"

The door in front of Josh opened slowly, offering no light in the depths of the lab. "Be careful!" Rui shouted. "It's almost certainly a trap!" Josh gave a quick nod, before walking into the darkness. The doors slammed shut behind him. Rui turned to Michael. "I hope he'll be alright." Then, out of the ground in front of them came a huge screen. It flickered on. "Alright? He'll never be alright!" Rui gasped, before she regained her composure and said, "Ein! What are you going to do to my son?" Ein chuckled Rui's anger, before he said, "You'll see soon enough. I have a surprise for you…" With that, the screen turned off, before lowering back into the sand. Rui turned to Michael. "We need to get in there!"

Josh was plunged into darkness as the doors slammed shut behind him, before electrical lights came on with whir. The walls gleamed with a shine at Josh. He was in a foyer-type area, with a table nearby, as well as an adjoining room and a door in front of him that appeared to be locked. Inside the adjoining room were several computer consoles, with chairs in front of them. A clunk came from nearby as the previously locked door unlocked. As Josh walked towards it, the door opened, leading him into a large room with little in it except from a single elevator. He walked towards the elevator slowly, cautious, looking for any Cipher Peons that might be lurking around the room, but there was nowhere that any could be hiding. As he reached the elevator, the doors opened with a quiet hiss. He stepped inside after looking back behind him, and saw that the entrance to the lab was still closed. A look of anticipation on his face, Josh pressed a button inside and the elevator descended.

Unknown Location, 18:30

Evice smiled as he looked at Josh inside the lab, wondering around like a lost dog, and then pressed a button on the computer console in front of him. Ein's face came up on the screen. "Yes, Master Evice?" Evice looked into the face of his scientist, and said, "That boy has a Snag Machine. Take it from him, and then dispose of him." Ein looked into Evice's face, as if trying to fathom what was happening inside his head, before smiling. "Of course, Master Evice." The screen turned off, and then, Evice turned around. A tall shadow was stood in the corner of the room, hidden in darkness. "Evice, I do not expect you to screw this up again." it said, in a silky voice that slipped effortlessly through the air, before sending a chill down Evice's spine,. "Do it right this time." Evice bowed his head, but the shadow had already left, as if it had never been there in the first place. "I've got work to do."

Cipher Lab, somewhere in the desert, 18:30

Josh looked around himself, and the walls looked all exactly the same. Where was he?

Ein smirked as he looked at the screen, before pressing a single button on the computer console.

Josh looked around, startled, as a wall right near him seemed to vanish, sliding down into the floor.

Ein stood up, leaving his creation lying on the table, and Wes still suspended in a pod. He typed a code into a panel on the wall, and a lock clicked.

Josh walked forward, looking carefully into the darkness that lay behind the wall. As he stepped inside, the wall suddenly slammed up and shut behind him, locking with an audible click. A door in front of him opened, and Josh stumbled forwards blindly, hands out in front of him. A laugh came from inside the room. "So, we have a visitor", the voice said. An inhuman snarl came from behind where Josh guessed the speaker was, before a grunt. Lights flickered on, blinding Josh. He felt a small sting in his neck as a dart punched into it, and the last thing that Josh saw before his world went dark, was the leering face of Cipher Admin Ein.

Ein looked down at the unconscious form of Wes's son, and smiled. Now he could get to work.

Rui frowned, watching on as Michael fiddled with the panel built into the gate. "I think…. There!" Michael exclaimed, as he moved a wire into place, and the electrical barrier shorted out. He walked forward, and through where the barrier had been. Rui followed, as Michael went forward to examine the locked door to the Lab, and, after pressing a few buttons on a control panel, he stood up triumphantly as the door opened slowly. He turned to Rui with a broad smile on his face. "Into the breach once more, then!" he said, before turning and walking into the darkness of the Lab, Rui following cautiously behind.

Slowly, Wes opened his eyes, which were momentarily blinded by the light of the room. He moved his hand and pressed against the glass of the pod, his movements sluggish in the peculiar fluid that filled the pod. He saw Ein carrying his son over to the table, and laying him down to the inhuman monster, before bending to examine the Snag Machine on his arm. Then, Ein walked over to the screen, and Wes's eyes widened in anger as Evice's face came up on it. He then heard Ein say, "The Snag Machine is grafted to his DNA. It's impossible to get it off." From the pod, Wes saw Evice frown. "There is one way. You cut of his arm." Wes felt a powerful current of anger sweep through his body, as he heard those words, and then even more so as Ein nodded, before turning off the screen. Wes saw Ein select a scalpel, and all he could do was pound on the glass of the pod. The creature that looked only slightly like Wes now, grunted, and Ein turned around, and saw Wes awake in the pod. "Ah, glad to see that you've finally woken up, Wes old chum. I think I'm going to leave you there to watch me cut your son's arm off. That will be great fun, won't it?"

Michael walked through the gloom, with Rui trailing behind him. The electric lights came on overhead with a whir, and the door in front of them opened. As they walked towards the elevator, a Cipher Peon dropped down in front of them. "Hey! What are you doing in here? We may have been told to let the kid through, but you have to go through me!" Michael turned to Rui, and said, "Rui, you need to find Josh. I'll deal with this clown." Rui nodded, before running towards the elevator and heading down into the bowels of the Lab. Michael turned back to the Cipher Peon, before reaching for a Pokeball on his belt. "Go, Solrock!" Solrock flew out of the Pokeball, floating in mid-air. The Cipher Peon threw out a single Pokeball, looking rather worried. "Go, Amoonguss!" he said, in a shaky voice. Out of the Pokeball came a large, mushroom like Pokemon, holding two Pokeball shaped blobs, with the cap of the mushroom looking like a Pokeball. "Solrock, use Fire Blast!" Michael said, as Solrock sent a ring of fire towards Amoonguss, which reshaped into a five pointed star and engulfed Amoonguss, fainting it instantly. "Amoonguss, return!" said the Cipher Peon, before backing away anxiously from Michael and Solrock. "Solrock, use Hypnosis!" Solrock's eyes glowed blue, and the Cipher Peon fell down, asleep. "Solrock, return." Michael stood up, and, after, checking to make sure that there were no more Cipher Peons about, went to the elevator and moved on, following in Rui's wake.

Wes could only watch as Ein took a scalpel off of the trolley behind him, and bent over Josh's arm. Suddenly, Wes felt a surge of energy, and he reached with his hand into his pocket for a Pokeball, but there were none there. Of course. Ein must have taken them when he had put Wes into the pod. Wes could see them on a table just outside of the pod, and he willed one of them to open and get him out. He though he saw one shudder for a moment, and then dismissed it as hallucination. There was no way that that could happen. Then, he saw Espeon stood  
unnoticed in the corner of the room. Umbreon was stood next to him. Wes looked at them, and signalled frantically. Espeon gave a slight nod, and then his eyes glowed. The top of the pod opened with a hiss, and the fluid slowly drained out. Ein turned around sharply, having finished his work, and saw the open pod. "But how?" he exclaimed. Espeon and Umbreon leaped out and tackled him to the ground, and pinned him down. "So that's how you escaped, Wes." But Wes ignored him, and ran over to his son, and suddenly stopped, before looking around for something to bandage the stump where his arm had once been. Josh's eyes fluttered. "Dad?" he whispered in a weak voice.

The creature watched emotionlessly as its creator was pinned down by the Pokemon, and stood up as Wes ran over to his son. He walked silently towards the exit, making no noise, and slipped out of the door, into the corridor on the other side. He walked to the emergency elevator and used it to get out of the lower levels of the Lab. He emerged in a room filled with  
computer consoles, where a single Cipher Peon was lying on the ground, shown on one of the screens. He knew that he had been cowardly in leaving his creator in such a way, but he  
wasn't strong enough to take on Wes yet, and knew that it would be better to escape and fight when he was at full strength. He settled down into the chair as he inserted one of his  
tendril-like arms into the data port of the computer, and began to download all of the information on Wes. He then extracted his tendrils, sat back in the chair, and waited.

Rui walked through the corridor, and saw a wall then slide down into the floor, and opening up a new way for her. She walked cautiously towards it and then, just past where the wall had once been, lights came on, and she saw her son lying on a table, and Wes wrapping a cloth around a bloodied stump that had once been an arm. Rui ran forward, tears streaming down her face. "Josh! Oh, Josh!" she sobbed, as she grabbed onto him. "Rui, calm down!" Wes exclaimed. "You'll break the bandages!" Rui stopped holding on to Josh's arm immediately, and turned to Wes. "You're all right!" He smiled, before saying, "Yes. Espeon and Umbreon freed me." Suddenly, Josh stirred, and said, "What about Celebi?" he said in a weak voice. "Of course!" said Rui. "Where is Celebi?"

Michael walked through the Lab and saw Rui, Wes and Josh in the lab with Ein, who was pinned down by Espeon and Umbreon. Michael walked on, not wanting to disturb the reunion. He walked up to the door that was just ahead of him, and it opened in front of him. A pod was mounted on the wall, with a single Pokemon inside it, its face screwed tightly up in an expression of unfathomable pain. Michael drew in a breath as he saw that there was something terribly wrong with Celebi, in the pod as it was. It was pulsating with a purple darkness that had spread across the entire right hand side of its body. Its right eye glowed with a sickly, sinister red colour. Horrified, Michael quickly looked down at the panel that was built into the pod, and pressed several buttons on it, lighting the keypad up. With a hiss, a halo of steam emanated from the pod, before the front began to come forwards and the beam of blue energy that had been infusing Celebi went out. The Pokemon fell forwards and out of the pod, landing in Michael's arms, fragile and delicate looking. "It's okay, Celebi." Michael whispered to it. "You're safe now. At least, for now…"

* * *

And so ends this chapter, with the rescue of Celebi and Wes, and the surgery performed on Josh, leaving you, readers, on some sort of cliffhanger, I suppose. I already know roughly what's going to happen, so I'm not too worried. Anyway... next time, expect the creature to meet Wes and our other heroes!


	7. Chapter 6: A Fallen Angel

Hello once more, my readers. This chapter, an epic fight scene including a grand total of 18 different 'Mon! Also, the title will become apparent towards the end...

Here we go again.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Fallen Angel**

Cipher Lab, somewhere in the desert, 18:45

The creature stretched its limbs, climbing out of the seat. In front of its eyes flashed the images and information on Wes that now took rest inside the depths of its alien mind. It looked quickly at the monitor, and saw the tall human removing the Celebi from its pod, catching it in his arms. With an audible click, the creature's jaw moved into place, and it cleared its throat. "I… ready...now…" it said, in a jerky voice, as if not accustomed to the vocal chords that had grown inside of it. It moved its right hand, tipped as it was by the 3 razor sharp talons, and almost caressed the monitor, before, in a sudden, vicious movement, they punched through the screen and shredded the inner workings of the computer. The creature straightened up, and looked towards the door. It reached towards it, tearing it from the wall and throwing it to one side, marvelling at its own newfound strength. A Cipher Peon lay collapsed on the floor, just beginning to stir. With a groan, he stood up. He then looked at the creature, and stumbled backwards, in a panic. "Wh-wh-what are you?" he exclaimed. The creature opened its jaw, causing the Cipher Peon to cry out and take a few more steps backwards. "I...am...Ein's...experiment...I...am...called...XD-194…" With that, the Cipher Peon straightened up, and looked the creature square in the eye. "Then I demand that you come help us stop the intruders!", he said, in a very haughty tone. The creature took a few steps towards him, and said, "I...think...you...misunderstand. I… am…. not… your… servant." He smiled at the Cipher Peon, its distended jaw grinning grotesquely. He reached out with one talon-tipped finger, before suddenly thrusting it towards the Cipher Peon, stopping just in front of his face. "You...listen...to...me.", he said. "Wes...and...Rui...are...in...the...lab… You.. .need…. to… slow… them… down." The Cipher Peon took one look at the talon, millimetres away from piercing his eye, before nodding, and turning to run towards the elevator. XD-194 smiled as the Cipher Peon ran towards the elevator, and then he walked forwards. He stood in the doorway between the elevator and the exit. Wes would be here soon. And XD-194 would be waiting.

Wes looked down at his son, lying on the table, a cloth wrapped around the stump that had once been his arm. Then, he turned to Michael, who was cradling Celebi in his arms. "Michael, do you know if there's any way to give Josh his arm back?" Michael looked up at him, a flame blazing in his eyes. "No." he said. "I can't give him his arm back. But I do have an idea… We'll need to get back to the lab." Wes nodded, before turning back to his son, and saying, "Can you walk?" Josh looked up at his father, before nodding, albeit weakly. Rui helped Josh up and took his arm around her shoulders. Wes glanced quickly at her, before walking out of the door from the hidden lab and into the main room. The elevator was just ahead. Michael, Rui and Josh followed him. The elevator burst open and a Cipher Peon ran out, brandishing a pair of Pokeballs. "Go, Golett and Fraxure!" Out of the Pokeballs came a small, blue humanoid, made of a rock, and a dragon stood on its two hind legs, two spikes coming from the sides of its jaws. Wes looked at them in disbelief, before saying , "Go, Granbull! Use Crunch on Golett and then Body Slam on Fraxure!" Granbull leapt forward and clamped its jaws onto Golett, before tossing it backwards, and smashing into Fraxure with incredible force. Both of the Cipher Peons Pokemon fainted. "Return, both of you!" the Cipher Peon yelled, before running off down one of the adjacent corridors. Wes smiled, before bringing Granbull back to its Pokeball and putting the Pokeball back into his pocket. He motioned to the others and together, they walked into the elevator.

XD-194 grinned as he saw the elevator coming up to his floor. His moment was approaching.

As the elevator slowed to a stop, Wes frowned. The doors of the elevator opened and the group stepped out, and heading for the exit. However, there was somebody in their way. He had metallic purple skin, with a long, distended jaw that hung impossibly far below his face, with a broad crest arching off of his head. His right arm was blood red, ending in a monstrous hand tipped with three razor sharp claws. His left arm had spikes running up the length of it, and the hand was shrivelled and old, with long, wicked-looking talons. A pair of long, different coloured tendrils were emerging from either side of his body, and his eyes glared, unflinching, at the solitary form of Wes, a deep, fiery hatred burning in the depths of those eyes. Wes looked behind him, at Rui, Josh, Michael and Celebi, and then back at the creature in front of him. A defiant look on his face, Wes said, "Who are you?"

XD-194 smiled, his draw dropping grotesquely, and said to the man who he had been created from, "I am you."

Wes took a step back in shock, before regaining his composure and saying, "What do you mean by that?" The creature smiled that awful smile once more, before saying in his deep, guttural tone, "I was cloned from you by the man you call Ein." Wes looked at the creature quickly, and saw, that, truly, the creature did resemble him slightly. The creature noticed this incredibly quickly, and said, "My name is XD-194. I am the project of Cipher. I was created from your DNA, which was merged with DNA samples of the most powerful Pokemon in the world."

Then, the creature doubled over, clutching his body, before, a tearing sound came, and, straight through the cloth of his shirt, two wings came bursting out, exploding outwards from the flesh of his back. One of the wings was wide, and white, with finger like tips. Michael looked at this, before saying, "That's the same as Lugia's wing!" Wes's attention, however, was on the other wing. It was divided into three parts, one metal and red, strong and powerful. A Skarmory wing. The second part was black and shadowy, with a red spike at the end. A Giratina wing. The final part was orange, and alight along the bottom. A Moltres wing. The creature looked up, before saying, "You see, Wes. Even now I suffer unstable mutation, because of the mixed DNA in my body. However, I was created for one purpose, and one purpose alone. To destroy you." With this, the creature lifted off of the ground and sped towards Wes, before thrusting his right arm forwards, straight towards his face. At the last moment, Espeon's eyes glowed blue, and a sparkling barrier appeared in front of Wes, but the creature seemed to be expecting this. It darted to the side, before the tendrils on its left side formed together into an impossibly sharp point, which drove straight through the shield, before re-shaping into a rock-solid fist which smashed Wes backwards, into the wall behind him. Espeon and Umbreon moved forwards as one, years of training kicking in. Espeon hurled a beam of psychic energy towards XD-194 while Umbreon charged it from behind. XD-194 deflected Espeon's attack with a contemptuous flick of its hand, before whirling round and stopping Umbreon in his tracks with a head butt that sent the Moonlight Pokemon flying backwards, where it crumpled into an untidy heap. Michael stepped forwards at this, a look of astonishment on his face, before pulling three Pokeballs from his belt. "Go, Lugia, Salamence and Snorlax!" The three Pokemon came flying out of their Pokeballs, eager to battle. "Lugia, you pick up Snorlax. Salamence, take this battle outside!" Salamence threw itself into XD-194, forcing it backwards, just as Lugia lifted Snorlax off of the floor. "Lugia, tear a hole in the ceiling!" Lugia looked towards the ceiling, and sent a crackling ball of multi-coloured psychic energy into the roof, punching straight through the reinforced metal. Salamence then grabbed XD-194, and pulled it through the hole in the ceiling, with Lugia following, carrying the immense bulk of Snorlax.

Michael, Wes, Rui and Josh ran out of the Lab, to see XD-194 engaged in a fierce aerial battle with Salamence, matching Salamence's every blow and then darting in every now and then, opening numerous cuts and scratches across Salamence's body. Lugia had let Snorlax out onto the ground, before flying into the air and bombarding XD-194 with bursts of powerful psychic energy, stopped by the crystalline shield that had manifested on one side of XD-194. Snorlax then sat up, and blasted a Hyper Beam straight into the battle, smashing into the shield, which, under to pressure of both Lugia's attacks and this new onslaught, began to waver and fade. The creature looked towards Snorlax and Lugia, before a blast of shadowy energy came straight from its eyes and split into two, powerful beams of energy. Lugia quickly erected a psychic barrier, but Snorlax was struck by the energy, and it coursed over his body like lightning. Then, Snorlax was thrown into the air as the energy wracked his bloated body, before he crashed back to the ground and the energy dissipated. XD-194 suddenly struck with a single blow, crashing into Salamence, knocking it into the ground, before he turned and used his wings to send a powerful blast of wind into Lugia, and then opened his mouth and blasted Lugia with a sonic boom, purple energy coursing throughout it. The beam punched straight through Lugia's shield and sent Lugia falling to the ground. He then turned to Michael, Wes, Rui and Josh. "Is that all you've got?" he said, in his guttural, sinister voice. Rui and Michael stepped forwards, Pokeballs in hand. Michael threw out his remaining three Pokeballs, saying, "Go, Solrock, Lunatone and Lapras!" Rui had all six of her Pokeballs, which she threw out, saying, "Go, Suicune, Ledian, Mantine, Sudowoodo, Metagross and Skarmory!" Solrock, Lunatone, Lapras, Suicune, Sudowoodo and Metagross all took up battle positions while the other Pokemon materialised. One was a humanoid ladybird with four arms, another was a gigantic flying manta ray, with a small fish under one gargantuan fin. The third was a metal bird, with red membranes on its wings. Michael yelled, "Now! All of you! Attack that creature!" Solrock and Lunatone floated upwards in unison, streams of psychic immolation flying towards XD-194. Lapras and Suicune both shot a powerful jet of water, while Skarmory and Mantine flew up, Skarmory flying straight for the creature and Mantine charging into its side. Ledian flew headlong towards XD-194's face, an angry look on its face, while Sudowoodo blasted rocks into the glittering barrier that surrounded the creature. Metagross sent a spear of pure psychic energy into the crystalline barrier, shattering it and driving into the creatures torso. XD-194 doubled over from this powerful assault, before it straightened up, and shot the tendrils in its sides out, knocking into Mantine, Ledian, Skarmory and Sudowoodo, sending them all to the ground, dazed. One clawed hand came sweeping round and knocked Suicune away, while a shadowy burst of energy struck both Solrock and Lunatone simultaneously. A shadowy tornado came from its wings and sent Lapras and Metagross flying, where they landed, badly hurt. This took less than 3 seconds. Michael and Rui stood aghast at what had happened, shocked at the ease with which XD-194 had defeated their Pokemon. What were they going to do?

Wes limped forwards, pulling Pokeballs from his belt. Espeon and Umbreon ran forwards, shaken from their ignominious defeat inside the Lab but otherwise unhurt. "Go, Entei, Raikou, Granbull and Tyranitar!" Granbull came bursting out of its Pokeball and ran over to stand with Espeon and Umbreon, while the others stood their ground, facing XD-194. Entei was a large, dog like Pokemon, covered in brown fur but with a star shaped faceplate that was metal, red and yellow. Raikou was also a dog Pokemon, but sleeker and more streamlined than the solid form of Entei, with two sabre-tooth style fangs and a lightning bolt shaped tail. The final Pokemon, Tyranitar, was a tall dinosaur, a light green, with its back covered in spikes and a powerful, heavy set body. Wes raised his head to look at XD-194, before saying, "Your time has come, creature." With this, he turned to his Pokemon, and said, "Espeon, you and Umbreon strike with your tag team while Raikou and Entei cover you with Fire Blast and Thunder. Tyranitar, you whip up a sandstorm before smashing that thing up there with everything you've got. Granbull, help Espeon and Umbreon attack that thing, taking blows for them if necessary. Now, go!"

At this command, the Pokemon sprung into action. Raikou and Entei began running circles around XD-194, blasting it with searing flames and crackling lightning bolts. Espeon and Umbreon jumped into the air, switching sides across the creature's body, striking it with every pass, while Granbull shielded them from XD-194's fierce attacks. Tyranitar let out a roar that shook the ground, before a withering sandstorm came flying out around it, covering the whole area in its raging fury, before Tyranitar opened its cavern of a mouth and let loose a devastating Hyper Beam which smashed straight into XD-194, causing it to crumple and begin to sink to the ground. Wes looked on, ebullient. "Now! Finish him off! All of you, use Hyper Beam!" All of Wes's Pokemon ceased in their relentless attacks, and all launched powerful Hyper Beams straight at the creature. But the brief respite in attacks was all that he had needed. XD-194 sped up into the sky and flew back, avoiding all of the redirected Hyper Beam attacks, before saying, "I know when I am beaten. You put up a spectacular fight, Wes. I think the next time will be more interesting." With that, XD-194 suddenly punched a hole straight through the roof of the Lab, before emerging, seconds later, with the form of his creator, Ein, held in his arms. He took one last look at Wes, and said, "Until the next time, my worthy opponent." He turned back, and, in a burst of speed, flew off into the distance.

Wes looked at his weary Pokemon and the devastated scene around him, the Lab lying in tattered ruins. He called his Pokemon back into their Pokeballs as Rui and Michael did the same. "As much as I hate to admit it, that creature is right. It will become strong enough to stop us." Wes said, a look of worry on his face. Michael stepped forwards, the prone form of Celebi in his arms. "We need to get Celebi back to the Relic Stone, Wes.", he said. "But what about Josh?", Rui exclaimed. Wes frowned, before saying, "Rui, if you of with Michael and Josh to the Pokemon HQ Lab to see about this idea of Michael's, and I'll take Celebi to the Relic Stone." Rui stared into his deep, unfathomable eyes. "Fine." she said. With that, Michael pulled out a single Pokeball and threw out Lugia, which he mounted quickly. He pulled Rui and Josh on behind him. He looked down at Wes, and said, "I'll meet you at the Outskirt Stand." Wes  
nodded, before climbing into the Zoomer and speeding into the distance.

As the Zoomer slowed to a stop, Wes jumped out and could only stare at the scene in front of him. Cipher Peons lay unconscious, left and right. He walked forwards cautiously. He could see the villagers in their houses, but he had more pressing matters. Celebi in his arms, he walked straight across the small bridge in the centre of town and through the forest corridor, emerging in the natural light of the Relic Stone Grove, before laying Celebi at the foot of the ancient relic. A green pulse came from the stone, acknowledging Celebi's presence before beginning the purification process. Celebi floated upwards, its frail form silhouetted against the stone. Wes could see the shadow half shying off of Celebi, but something was wrong. Celebi suddenly convulsed, its face in an expression of pure agony, before falling to the ground. The shadow fought to control the now pale form of Celebi, before the power of the Relic Stone wrenched it clear. However, not everything was right. The shadow hovered in the air, before coalescing into a duplicate of Celebi, purple with malevolent red eyes. Celebi rose off of the ground, the shadow gone, and looked at its counterpart. The new, Shadow Celebi looked back, before letting off an ear-splitting screech that sent Wes stepping backwards, before the shadowy form flew off. As Wes recovered, he though to himself. "What have I done?"

* * *

And on that bombshell I leave you, audience, with a self reflective end on Wes's part.

Hopefully now you can see the reason why I chose the title, 'Split Personality'. It's almost a pun. Imagine that. Me. A pun. Something must be terribly wrong.

Anyway, next chapter, expect something probably very dull as I have to write something much less exciting than this chapter, probably with a lot of talking and not much action. It also might take a while, as I have another project in mind to work on...


	8. Chapter 7: Allies and Enemies

The next instalment in Pokemon: Split Personality has arrived! (if you hadn't guessed)

This chapter, expect a number of baddies that you may have met before, including Giovanni, Cyrus, Maxie and Archie. I was tempted to include Team Plasma in the proceedings, but reached the point where they weren't going to be needed. Plus, I don't know that much about them, what with them being in Black and White and all. As I said last chapter, this one doesn't really have much action, but lots of talking and setting up for action next time.

Ah, I can't think of something else to say at the beginning. Let's just go with this:

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Allies and Enemies**

Pokemon HQ Lab, 18:15

Michael jumped down from Lugia, dust from the ground as he landed, before he reached up and helped Josh and Rui to step down from the Diving Pokemon, stood towering over the Lab, before it looked down at Michael with one eye, before blinking slowly and flapping its wings powerfully, bursting into the air, before it let off a cry that shook the Lab and landing. Michael looked at it quickly, his hands moving rapidly. Rui looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?" she inquired. Michael paused his hand movements for a moment, and turned to Rui. "They're hand signals. It helps Lugia to understand me, and I like to think that it makes me slightly less predictable. Lugia told me that there was a shadowy form flying through the air for just a moment there, heading straight towards Pyrite Town. He said that it looked like Celebi." Rui frowned, before saying, "But that's impossible, isn't it? Celebi would have been purified by the Relic Stone…" she trailed off into a thoughtful silence. Michael quickly pulled a Pokeball from his belt and returned Lugia, before leading Josh and Rui inside. He pressed a few buttons in the panel built into the wall as his faithful Jolteon came loping gracefully towards him. Jolteon nuzzled up against Michaels leg, before looking inquiringly at him. Michael signalled back, quickly, before Jolteon looked in awe at Rui. The wall then gave a clunk, and a portion of it slid aside, revealing a hidden room, shrouded in shadow, into which Michael led Josh and Rui.

Unknown Location, 18:20

Evice smiled as he saw XD-194 flying into the Cipher base, and turned to the person stood in the shadows. "All appears to be going to plan. XD-194 is a success, even if Celebi was released; they will try to purify it." The person in the shadows simply stood there, the only visible part being their cold, calculating pale blue eyes, looking straight at Evice. "It was not strong enough, Evice. It needs more DNA to become more powerful. See to it" the shadowy person said in a sibilant whisper that carried a barely veiled threat. Evice nodded at the person, who slipped further into the shadows and vanished. Evice reached around and pressed a button on the on the console behind him, before the door on the other side of the room opened and Nascour walked in. "You called, master?" Evice nodded, and said, "Yes. I need you to gather the other Admins, including Miror B. I have a job for them." Nascour looked at Evice, trying to discern what he was thinking, before he said, "Of course, Master Evice."

Pokemon HQ Lab, 18:25

Michael flicked a switch on the wall and the electric lights flickered on, illuminating the complex mechanical device that Michael had been working on, that had been left on the workbench. He picked it up and showed it to Rui. "I've been working on this for a long time." he said. "It's a prototype for a mechanical arm. It links with nerve endings, but I haven't tested it. It is the only thing that I can do to help Josh, but I can also build in a Snag Machine. It is risky, but you would have to take that risk to give Josh his arm back." Rui looked at Michael nervously, before she glanced at Josh and said, "What do you think?" Josh looked up at her, and smiled weakly, before he said, "I say we go ahead, we need to." Rui nodded, before saying to Michael, "Fine. Do it." Michael nodded before he motioned for Josh to lie on the workbench. He said to Rui, without looking up, "You'll probably want to wait outside. This might be messy." Rui nodded slightly, before she left the room. "I'm going to put you to sleep, Josh, alright?" Josh nodded, before Michael pulled out a Pokeball from a socket in the wall and threw it out. "Exeggutor, use Hypnosis!" The palm tree-like Pokemon with three heads sent a wave of psychic energy into Josh, who fell asleep promptly. "Exeggutor, return." Michael picked up the mechanical arm, and placed it next to the stump of Josh's arm, before reaching for his tools, and starting the procedure.

Unknown Location, 18:45

The door opened, and Nascour led Venus, Dakim, Ein and Miror B into Evice's office. Evice rotated his chair around and turned to face his Admins. "I have a task for each of you. They all involve gathering us allies in this battle we fight against Wes. Dakim, I need you to go to the Kanto Region to enlist the help of Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket. You may meet powerful resistance from Red, one of the most powerful trainers in Kanto and Johto, their Elite Four and former Champion, Lance, the Champion, Lyra, and even Giovanni's son, Silver. I'm counting on you to get this alliance. Venus, you head to Hoenn with Miror B, to ally with Teams Magma and Aqua respectively, while Ein, you go to Sinnoh to bring Team Galactic over to our cause. Nascour, you're staying here to co-ordinate our efforts here in Orre. Does everybody understand what they have to do?" The Cipher Admins nodded, before they filed out of the room to prepare their forces of Cipher Peons and to prepare for the journey to the respective regions. Evice smiled, before he turned back to the computer screen. All was going to plan. Now, soon, he would play his hand, and Wes would be finished…

Pokemon HQ Lab, 20:15

Rui sat, tired, on the plastic chair. She looked up, as she saw movement outside the Lab window. She saw the Zoomer pull up, Wes riding it, with Celebi flying beside it. She stood up and ran outside, straight towards Wes. She stopped just in front and looked up at Celebi, before she said, "It looks like it worked, then!", a smile on her face. However, Wes had a look of anxiety on his face. He looked at her, and said, "Kind of. Listen, where are Michael and Josh? They need to hear this as well." Rui pointed towards the Lab, getting worried herself now. "Michael's giving Josh a mechanical arm." she said, shakily. Wes nodded, like this was normal, and ran towards the Lab, Rui close on his heels. Behind him, Espeon and Umbreon leaped out of the sidecar, and Celebi followed. Espeon looked towards Umbreon, the expression on his face just saying, "Has he forgotten about us?" Umbreon gave a slight nod, before the pair of them ran after the others.

Michael sat back and admired his handiwork. He gave Josh a gentle shake to wake him up, before he picked up a clipboard that lay on the work surface. "Josh, I need you to test the arm now. I want you to move your index finger, OK?" Josh nodded and the mechanical finger flexed quickly. "How does that feel, Josh?" Josh had a look of shock on his face. "It worked as if it was my arm! I was expecting it to be a lot slower!" Michael nodded, before helping Josh to stand up. "Let's go back to Rui. Maybe Wes will have arrived by now.

Wes stood up as Michael and Josh came out of the room. "Michael, I need to tell you something." Michael saw the look of worry on his face, and took immediate note. "What do you have to say?" Wes turned slightly, and beckoned Celebi forwards. Michael looked at it, a jubilant look on his face. "You purified Celebi!" Wes frowned, before he said, "That's not only what happened. When I placed Celebi in front of the Relic Stone, it split into 2, the Celebi you see here, and a Shadow Celebi that went flying off. I hate to think what Cipher can do with a Shadow Celebi, especially seeing as Celebi is the ultimate method of purification, so maybe this Shadow Celebi is the ultimate method of turning a Pokemon into a Shadow Pokemon!" Michael took a step back as he heard this, before he said, "But what person could have dreamt that attempting to purify Celebi like that would create a Shadow version?" Wes frowned, looking at everybody, and he said, "I don't know, but this seems even beyond Ein. Maybe there's something or someone more sinister behind this entire situation…"

Unknown Location, 21:00

Evice stood watching over his Admins as they finished their preparations. He watched them leave, one by one, until he turned back to the computer console, to find someone sitting down in the chair. He was shrouded in shadow. "Master." Evice said, bowing slightly. "Evice, your Admins are in a position to dramatically increase our standing. If we ally with the other teams across the globe, we can win once and for all. I will need your Admins, along with their allies, to lay siege to the regions to isolate Wes and Rui, cutting out any potential international aid that might spoil our plans. This stage is crucial to the plan, Evice. Be sure that it goes well, or I will have your head on a plate." Evice simply bowed once more. A glowing orb of light enveloped the shadow shrouded figure, and he vanished.

Pokemon HQ Lab, 21:30

Josh looked up at Michael quickly, moving his new arm slowly. Wes then turned to Michael, and said, "Can we sleep here tonight? I think we need to rest, and Agate Village is a while away." Michael gave a quick nod, before looking at Josh and saying, "I think that we all need some rest." He lead everyone through the Lab, giving everybody their rooms. Josh walked into this room, fell onto the bed, and was asleep seconds after.

Rocket Game Corner, Celadon City, Kanto, 11:25 local

The door to the game corner opened, and a tall man in a white outfit, with a necklace of Pokeballs and red hair, entered, before he sat down at a table, like he was waiting for someone. Dakim looked around himself, looking for the man he had come to meet. Then, he saw him, walking up the stairs from the basement. He was of average height, with dark hair. He was wearing a black suit and a black hat. He was Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket, and the man that Dakim had come to see. He sat down in front of Dakim, before taking off his hat and placing it on the table. "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" he said, his voice gentlemanly yet obviously used to unwavering obedience and loyalty. "I am Dakim, Cipher Admin. Master Evice sent me to propose an alliance to further both of our ends." Giovanni looked closer at Dakim, before he said, "You don't seem much like a diplomat to me, Mr Dakim. In fact, you look more like one to be in the thick of battles a lot of the time." Dakim grunted. Giovanni gave a smile, like that which a snake might give to its trapped prey, and said, "Very well. I will ally with Cipher, but under two conditions. The first, is that you tell me exactly why you need the help of Team Rocket." Dakim looked at him. "Master Evice requires you to distract the other regions forces so we can conquer Orre unhindered. We are sure that once Orre is conquered, we can conquer other regions, including Kanto. If you wish, we can even give you Kanto once we're finished." he said, in a mocking tone of voice. Giovanni was furious. "Do you imply that Team Rocket is beneath Cipher?" he said, barely keeping his anger in check. "Hey, I only meant to suggest a benefit for you if you were to help us. And your other condition was…?" Giovanni leant forwards in his seat, and gave Dakim another sinister smile. In a conspiratory whisper, he said, "I want the secret to creating Shadow Pokemon." Dakim then said, "I think that Master Evice would be happy to give it to you." Giovanni then extended his hand to Dakim, and the pair shook hands. Giovanni stood up, reaching for his hat. As he picked it up, he said, "It looks like we have a deal, Mr Dakim."

Team Magma Hideout, Jagged Pass, Hoenn, 12:25 local

Venus looked around as her Cipher Peons escorted her towards the seemingly innocent rock face, holding a Magma Emblem in front of them. A door opened in the rock face, but inside there was a pair of Magma Grunts. They took one look at Venus and the Cipher Peons, before one of them said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Venus smiled graciously, before saying, "That I need to discuss with your boss, Maxie." The Grunts looked at one another, before they nodded and let Venus inside.

Team Aqua Hideout, Lilicove City, Hoenn, 12:25 local

Miror B looked up from on the backs of his swimming Ludicolo, and saw the Aqua Hideout just ahead. He jumped off of his Ludicolo and into the entrance of the Hideout, as his  
Ludicolo jumped out of the water. He pulled out a portable CD player and started his precious disco music, which brought the Team Aqua Grunts running. "What are you doing here?" one of them exclaimed. Miror B grinned impishly at them, before he said, "I'm here to have a little chat with Archie." The Grunts looked at one another, before they nodded, sure that this stranger with peculiar hair could cause no trouble, and they let Miror B inside.

Team Magma Hideout, Jagged Pass, Hoenn, 12:30 local

Venus sat down at the table that she had been escorted to, deep within the Jagged Pass. She was slightly irritated at Maxie's lateness. A door opposite her opened, and he walked in. He was about average height, with red hair, wearing a long, black coat with the Team Magma emblem emblazoned on it. "Now, what is it that the Cipher criminal syndicate could want from me?" he inquired. Venus smiled at him, before she said, "We want to propose an alliance to take over the globe, starting with Orre." Maxie looked at her incredulously. "Really? Just how many people have you got involved in this anyway?" Venus gave another smile. "We are hoping to have your team, Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Team Galactic, and maybe even Team Aqua." Maxie's expression turned to one of loathing. "You would expect us to work with Team Aqua?" he said. "You know that we hate each other! I do have a condition for us working together. I get Hoenn when this is over. " Venus gave Maxie a childlike, almost scolding look. "Now, now. Of course you'll get Hoenn, but I'm sure the pair of you can work together to the same end - domination of the world!" Maxie then smiled. "Now you're talking my language. I suppose we have reached an agreement, Lady Venus. Good day." With that, he left the room, and the Grunts escorted Venus out of the Hideout. Now all she had to do was hope that the fool Miror B didn't mess things up with Team Aqua…

Team Aqua Hideout, Lilicove City, Hoenn, 12:30 local

Miror B stood in the room, his Ludicolo beside him, wondering what was keeping Archie. As this thought crossed his mind, the metal door across the room opened and a man walked through it. He was tall, with a moustache and beard, wearing a blue bandanna and a black suit split slightly at the chest, with the Team Aqua logo emblazoned on it. "You must be Miror B. Why are you here?" Miror B gave a slight grin. "Team Cipher would like to extend the hand of friendship to Team Aqua in a bid to take over the Orre region and then the world." Archie laughed at Miror B as he said this. "I like you, Miror B. Fine. I'll ally with Cipher, under one condition. I get Hoenn when you've finished." Miror B held out his arms in a gesture of compliance. "But of course, Archie." The head of Team Aqua laughed again before he left the room. The negotiations had finished, and Miror B had done his part. Now it was down to the other Admins to finish the job…

Galactic Veilstone Building, Veilstone City, Sinnoh, 20:25 local

Ein was impatient. He had arrived in Veilstone City hours ago and was waiting for the stupid Grunts at the Team Galactic building to let him in. The Grunts returned, shaking their heads. "I'm sorry, sir, but you're not allowed in. Please leave the premises." Ein gave them a withering stare, his face thunderous. "You will let me in, even if I have to blast my way through. Go, Genesect!" Out of the Pokeball came a purple, robotic Pokemon, bug like with a cannon mounted on its back. This particular Genesect was a Shadow Pokemon. "Use Shadow Cannon!" From the cannon on Genesect's back came a powerful blast of shadowy energy that exploded in a cloud of purple lightning at the Grunts' feet. They were sent flying back, before Genesect blasted down the door. "Now! Magnet Bomb!" An explosion of magnetic energy fried all of the electrics on the ground floor, blasting Grunts to the ground. More Grunts came rushing down the stairs, but Genesect kept blasting away with its back mounted cannon, sending the members of Team Galactic flying left and right with every shot. Finally, Cyrus, the head of Team Galactic came running down. "Cyrus! You will sign an alliance with Cipher, or, right here and now, I will tear down this building and put an end to your puny organization for ever!" Cyrus looked panicked, but he said, "Fine, Ein. I'll sign an alliance." It was clear that he wanted to avoid any more damage to his headquarters.

After Cyrus had signed the papers saying that he would ally with Cipher, Ein stood up from the table that they were sat at. "Sorry about the door." Ein said, as he left. Now, all of the alliances had been signed. The stage was set. All that was missing was the centre piece…

Pokemon HQ Lab, 8:15 Orre Time

Wes stretched as he woke up, climbing out of bed and quickly getting dressed. When he went out of the bedroom and into the main workshop of the Lab, he found Michael already up, working on some other mechanical device. "Good morning." Wes said. "And to you." Michael said, without looking up from his work. Wes frowned, before he spoke again. "I'm going to see if we can bring in help from other regions. We need to be able to fight Cipher and XD-194." Michael gave Wes a quick nod to say that this was a good idea, before continuing with the project in front of him.

After making the phone calls, Wes returned to the main room to find Rui and Josh now awake. "I've got numerous response to our plea for help, including the Johto champion, Lyra, the Elite Fours from across the globe, Red, from Kanto, Cynthia and Steven, the Sinnoh and Hoenn champions respectively. We have plenty of allies, and a chance now of cutting the threat of Cipher off at the head. I say we make a quick strike against them and re-arrest Evice, leaving the entire organization leaderless." Michael looked at him, seeing a major flaw in Wes's plan. "But, Wes." he said. "We don't know where Evice is." Wes smiled at this. He looked directly at Michael, his brown eyes unfathomable. "Let me deal with that."

Unknown Location, 8:20 Orre Time

A light flashed on the screen of the computer console in Evice's office. Nascour leant over and took a glance at the screen. He then turned to his master, who was stood admiring the grandeur of the completed Cipher base. "Master Evice, Wes has made contact with other regions to secure alliances. Shall I start the attacks?" Evice turned, an evil glint in his eye. "Yes, Nascour. Start the attacks on anyone that could help Wes. Right away."

* * *

And that ends this chapter, with next time including the huge set of inevitable battles across the world, including some of the most powerful Trainers from other regions!

Just a quick notice, I've now got some friends working on concepts as to scenes from the story, including drawings of the creature. They're doing it because, to be honest, I'm completely hopeless at drawing. I might try to upload them somewhere at some point, if it's alright with them. Maybe Deviant Art? We shall see...

Anyway, until next time!


	9. Chapter 8: Like Father, Like Son

This chapter has been a long time coming, for me at least.  
My copy of Pokemon White arrived, and I've been a bit sidetracked with that.

Anyway, this time, we have a chapter that doesn't even have Wes, Rui, Michael or Josh in it, but instead, has Silver and Lyra against Giovanni and Dakim in  
a Double battle! The characterisation and teams for Silver and Lyra in this chapter came from **Meta-Akira**'s story, **Time's Design**, which I recommend whole-heartedly.

This has also taken a long time because I started another story, my Zelda story, and I've tried to split my time between them (even if it hasn't worked that well).

I've also got a short story about N on the go. Whenever I get it finished, though, there will be several spoilers to the Black and White storyline.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Like Father, Like Son

Indigo Plateau, Kanto Region, 20:25 local

Dakim grinned as he felt the jolts of the drop-ship as it sped through the air, carrying its deadly payload of Rocket Grunts, Cipher Peons, Dakim and Giovanni. Giovanni sat next to Dakim, strapped securely into his seat, a set of Pokeballs at his waist. He leant towards the pilot, and yelled above the noise, "Set it down, now!" The pilot gave a quick nod, but Dakim intervened. "I wouldn't worry about that." he said. He undid the harness and stood up. Giovanni looked shocked. "Mr Dakim, I must advise against this!" Dakim gave the Head of Team Rocket a dismissive wave of his hand, before he slammed his fist against the button that opened the door at the back of the drop-ship. He felt the air rush against his face, and cracked another involuntary smile. He ran forwards, down the access ramp and flung himself, spread eagled, off of the edge, to the astonishment of everybody else inside. Mutterings came from among the people inside. "He's crazy!" and "Does he have a death wish?"

Suddenly, Giovanni undid his harness as well, as shocked Grunts and Peons looked on. He walked slowly towards the ramp, peering into the cloud layer, where he saw Dakim in free fall. He saw him pull a single Pokeball from his neck and open it, summoning out that Shadow Regigigas of his. Dakim landed on its back, and Giovanni saw what he was doing. Giovanni motioned to all of the Grunts and Peons, and said, "You all do the same! After you've jumped out, call out your largest Pokemon to land on top of. We'll get the 'drop', if you'll pardon my pun, on everyone!" The Peons and Grunts exchanged worried looks, before Giovanni yelled, "Now!" They hastily got out of their harnesses and flung themselves out, calling out Pokemon left and right. Giovanni saw a huge variety of Pokemon, from Golem to Seismitoad to Slaking and Camerupt, and even a Torterra. Giovanni nodded to the pilot, saying, "Keep the drop-ship ready to pull us out." The pilot nodded, but before he did so Giovanni had leapt out of the ship and onto his Nidoking, which plummeted to the ground below.

"Fang, use Ice Beam!" The immense, blue bulk that was Fang the Feraligatr gave a bellow, before opening its mouth and sending a frigid beam towards Silver's Meganium. "Meganium, use Light Screen, and then jump to the side!" A wall of light was thrown up in front of Meganium, blocking the Ice Beam, before Meganium threw itself to one side as Fang shattered Light Screen with his immensely powerful attack. "Now, Fang, use Crunch!" Suddenly, the enormous Pokemon had moved impossibly fast and was at Meganium's side, where his teeth sank in with a terrible strength. "Meganium, now, use Body Slam!" Meganium charged towards a nearby tree, straight towards it. "Fang! Let go now!" Fang's jaws unclenched from Meganium and he fell to one side as Meganium continued to head for the tree. "Meganium, stop and turn! Now use Frenzy Plant!" Meganium gave a quick turn, before he began to glow a luminous green all of his body. With a cry of effort, Meganium took a powerful step forwards, and long, spike covered plant tendrils came bursting out of the ground, thrashing wildly as they surged towards Fang, who was caught off guard as the tendrils smashed into him. Fang was sent flying into the ground, as the roots calmed and retreated back into the cracked earth. Silver was shocked. Had he actually beaten Fang?

"Now, Fang, get up and finish this!" Fang jumped up, a huge blue blur, before a pulsating orb of blue energy formed in his gaping maw. Meganium stood in front Fang, exhausted from using Frenzy Plant. "Meganium, try to use Light Screen!" Meganium made a visible effort, but it was to no avail. Fang launched a gigantic torrent of water from his mouth, which enveloped Meganium with tremendous force. Once the water had drained away, Silver could see that Meganium was beyond able to carry on. "That was a brilliant battle, Silver!" Lyra said. "You nearly won against Fang!" Silver gave a slight nod, before he bent down to Meganium, feeding it one of the few Max Revive crystals that he had. Meganium's eyes brightened considerably, and he stood up, his wounds covering with a golden sheen. Silver smiled at Lyra, her cinnamon eyes full of warmth and vibrancy. "Hey, Ly-" Silver was cut off as a huge creature fell from the sky and crashed into the earth, sending a cloud of dust up that and knocking Silver, Lyra and Meganium back. Only Fang could stand his ground, and only just. What was this new arrival?

Silver caught a glimpse of a shadow through squinting eyes, a tall man, visible through the cloud that had been thrown up. As the dust settled, the man walked forwards, into Silver's view. He was tall, with muscles rippling across his entire body. He had red hair and red markings painted on his face. He was wearing a white outfit that threatened to burst at the seams, the muscles of the stranger almost rebelling against it. He wore a necklace of Pokeballs. Behind him, Silver saw the creature rise up to about three times the height of the man, towering above Silver. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fang let lose an Ice Beam at this unexpected attacker, which merely glanced off of the immense Pokemon in front of him, much to Silver's astonishment. Now, all around, Silver could see other Pokemon falling to the ground; people on their backs, though none as big as the titan in front of him. It had a mighty, solid body that was bigger than a van across, with long, powerful arms tipped with three immense fingers. Its legs were as thick as tree trunks, grass around the bottom. A yellow crest came down the centre of its body, multiple markings, like Braille, on it. Three pairs of eyes flashed on-and-off, one pair red, another blue, and the last grey. And it looked ready to battle.

Dakim shook himself after Regigigas hit the ground, before he jumped off and opened his eyes. He saw a Feraligatr nearby, the only creature still stood, as the force of Regigigas's impact had thrown all those nearby to the ground. He saw the Feraligatr blast a freezing Ice Beam at Regigigas, but Regigigas merely shrugged off the attack. "This must be the Johto Champion's Feraligatr." Dakim thought, as he saw the youth in front of him, who stood aghast at how little damage the menacing blue Pokemon had caused. He was of average height, wearing a black coat with red lining and a pair of jeans. He had crimson red hair, and curious mercury coloured eyes. Dakim could see the green, sauropod-like Pokemon beside him, a Meganium, no doubt his starter Pokemon. This must be Giovanni's son. Dakim could also see the Johto Champion, Lyra, nearby. That explained the presence of the Feraligatr. With a crack of his knuckles, Dakim stepped forwards, Regigigas lumbering behind him. "Time to squash some bugs."

Silver climbed slowly to his feet, not taking his eyes off of the newcomer and his enormous Pokemon. He felt Meganium run up to his side, before he gave it a gentle stroke on the head. With a jolt he saw Fang leap from within the dust cloud, Lyra close behind, straight into the Pokemon, attacking with a potent Crunch. Silver also saw the man mutter a single word, with a single gesture, and the Pokemon began to move, slowly. As Fang used that legendary speed of his and hurtling into the immense creature. He heard Lyra gasp as the Pokemon lifted a single arm, faster than the eye could see, and caught Fang by the throat on his leap, before it drew back its other hand, which was glowing with a peculiar shadowy energy. In fact, Silver could see the shadowy energy surrounding the entire Pokemon, a sinister shroud that seemed to empower it.

Silver turned suddenly as he heard Lyra yell, "Fang! Use Surf!" Silver ran to her side as her nigh-on-omnipotent Pokemon summoned a wave of water, which crashed into the Pokemon, but to little effect. "Lyra!" Silver shouted over all of the pandemonium. "What is that Pokemon?" Lyra gave a quick glance to him, her eyes set with a defiant glint in them, before she looked back at Fang. "It's a Regigigas. An incredibly powerful Pokemon from Sinnoh, but even it shouldn't be this strong…" She trailed off into silence, before she gave a cry as Fang was sent shooting off into the dust cloud with the force of the Regigigas's punch. "Who is that man?" Silver asked quickly. Lyra gave pulled a couple of Pokeballs out as she replied, saying, "He is Dakim, a member of Cipher, from the Orre region. Why he's here in Kanto and Johto is a mystery. Cipher create Shadow Pokemon, by closing the door to a Pokemon's heart. This makes them incredibly powerful fighters." Silver gave a wary glance at Dakim and his Regigigas, who were both looking around for Fang, before he said, "Is a Shadow Pokemon identified by a shadowy aura that surrounds it?" Lyra gave a curious look at him, and said, "Yes. But how did you know that? Last time I checked, only two people could see the Shadow auras." Suddenly, Fang came running forwards again, the tell-tale glowing orb of blue energy growing in his mouth. Silver quickly motioned to Meganium, and said, "You too! Use Frenzy Plant!" Meganium gave a small bugle, before bounding forward to take a place beside Fang, a stoic resistance as the Regigigas shook the ground with every step it took. "Lyra, I think I can see its shadow aura. It must be a Shadow Pokemon." Lyra's face turned into an expression of alarm. "That would explain the phenomenal power it has… but then Mega and Fang…!"

As she said this, simultaneously, Fang and Meganium unleashed their respective attacks, Fang giving an earth-shattering roar as he disgorged Hydro Cannon, and Meganium glowed eerily with green light, sending spike-covered roots bursting out of the ground, writhing as they exploded outwards towards their target. Both attacks hit in concert, knocking the Regigigas back a few steps with the tremendous energies contained within the mighty attacks. Both Fang and Meganium slumped back, exhausted. If the Regigigas still stood amongst the debris that was the surrounding ground, devastated by both Dakim's landing and by the harsh battling, then Meganium and Fang would be finished. The smoke finally cleared after what seemed like an age, and Silver gave a groan as he saw a huge shadow striding forth from within the dust. But, instead of Regigigas, a heavy-set, purple Pokemon with a long, sharp horn and solid-looking arms came from within the dust, a single person walking beside it. He was average height, with jet black hair, wearing a black suit and a hat. Silver knew him on sight. "Hello, father."

Giovanni smiled evilly as he saw his son stood with that Meganium of his, and the Johto Champion, Lyra, with her Feraligatr, Fang. Nidoking stomped forwards, growling menacingly, fangs bared. "My son. I see that you've met Dakim. A blunt instrument, nothing more." Giovanni could see his son glaring at him, hatred in his eyes. "I challenge you to a battle, Giovanni!" Giovanni gave an evil smile, designed to send shivers down peoples spines. But his son didn't even flinch. Giovanni felt that incredible Pokemon, Regigigas, stomping up beside him, Dakim nearby. "Why not make it a Double Battle?" Giovanni said, with a cheeky grin. He saw Silver give a quick look at Lyra, before she nodded slowly. "Fine. We accept your challenge!" Giovanni smiled again. "Dakim, time to get to work."

As Meganium and Fang ran forwards, Silver yelled, "Meganium! Use Body Slam on Nidoking!" Meganium threw itself into Nidoking, knocking it away from Fang and Lyra. "Nidoking, Seismic Toss!" As Meganium came to smash into Nidoking again, he grabbed Meganium on either side and threw him, sending him careening into the building behind. "Meganium! Get up!" Meganium struggled to his feet, as Silver saw Fang and Regigigas locked in a titanic struggle, Fang being steadily pushed backwards. He also saw all around, other Team Rocket and Cipher members where engaged in battles, the trainers from Victory Road trying to slow them down. He saw Will with his Jynx locked in a stalemate with a Seismitoad, as well as Koga nearby, Venomoth exchanging blows with a Crobat. Bruno's Machamp faced a powerful Slaking, while Karen and her Houndoom locked in a furious battle with a Camerupt. Lance was against three Team Rocket Grunts, his Gyarados, Charizard and Dragonite holding them off with consummate ease. Trainers were arriving by the score to fight Team Rocket and Cipher, even the Gym Leaders, but there were still more enemies than they could count. It seemed like it was impossible to win.

"Fang! Use Ice Beam!" Fang gave an enormous roar before he let loose a hyperborean beam that covered Dakim's Shadow Regigigas with a liberal coating of frost, but otherwise did nothing. "Regigigas, use Shadow Barrage!" Regigigas's eyes began to glow purple, before powerful Shadow laser attacks were fired from the eyes at random, the glittering blasts annihilating the surroundings, before Regigigas swung around and aimed the attacks straight at Fang. The strikes bombarded Fang, leaving scorching Shadowy wounds all over his body. Fang faltered, dropping to one knee, much to Lyra's amazement, but Fang made one last effort and clambered to his feet, breathing heavily. The bombardment had since finished, Regigigas standing in front of Fang, so silent and immobile that one could think it was dead. "Fang! Use Surf and then Crunch!" Fang bellowed, exhausted, before he summoned a massive wave and used its momentum to get close to Regigigas. The wave washed over Regigigas, hurting it slightly, before Fang smashed into it with the force of an angry god, his Crunch finally doing some decent damage. Lyra looked over to see Meganium and Nidoking clashing occasionally, Silver intensely focused on the battle. But Lyra knew how powerful Giovanni could be. Silver would be squashed as soon as Giovanni wanted to. Quickly, Lyra focused her attention on her own battle, seeing Fang locked in a struggle with Dakim's Shadow Regigigas. "Fang, use Ice Beam!"

"So, Silver. I see you've sided with the good guys, for what good it will do you." Silver grimaced, before Meganium clashed with Nidoking again, sending both of the Pokemon skidding backwards. "Lyra is my friend!" Silver yelled, as Meganium smashed Nidoking with Petal Dance. Giovanni gave a quick order to Nidoking, before he said, "Soon, you'll join your mother!" Silver's eyes flashed angrily, before, in a surge of berserk fury, he screamed, "Don't you talk about my mother!" Every word was punctuated with an attack from Meganium forcing Nidoking backwards. Silver heard a faint voice calling, penetrating the muffled exterior that surrounded Silver. "Now Silver! Switch!" Silver heard Lyra, and, with a slight, almost imperceptible nod, Meganium used one last Body Slam before he ran straight towards Dakim's Regigigas, Meganium using Petal Dance, as Lyra and Fang headed straight for Giovanni and Nidoking. Meganium smashed into Regigigas with Petal Dance, and the battle resumed.

Dakim frowned as Regigigas faltered slightly under the constant, unrelenting barrage of attacks that came from the youth in front of him and his Meganium. Dakim knew that his Regigigas was strong, but not omnipotent. Not like that Feraligatr, able to keep fighting for eternity. Maybe Giovanni would have better luck defeating it. "Regigigas, Shadow Barrage!" He gave a smile as the shadowy lasers lacerated the air around the puny Meganium, making it look as if the ground itself was erupting, the columns of dust thrown up by the attack so tall. Examining Silver closely, Dakim could see the defiance in those mercurial eyes, which seemed to bore straight into his soul. Dakim decided that the defiance had to be crushed, quickly and mercilessly, or this boy would be nothing but trouble for Cipher. "Regigigas! Finish this! Shadow Detonation!"

"So we meet again, Lyra Soul." Giovanni half-growled as Nidoking and Fang were locked in a battle of strength, Nidoking being steadily shoved backwards by Fang, a reversal of what would have happened with Regigigas. Lyra smiled cheekily at Dakim, before she said, "You remember our last battle, Giovanni? Remember how it ended?" Giovanni gave a grimace, barely containing his anger. "I could never forget, Lyra Soul. It is the same as it is now. Your Feraligatr, Fang, against my Nidoking. But this time, it will end differently. I will win." Lyra grinned again. "Do you really think that? Really, truly, think that you can win. 'Cause I don't think you do!" Giovanni yelled, "I will defeat you, you insolent child! Now, Nidoking! Horn Drill!" Nidoking suddenly broke away from Fang, before, with an earth-shaking cry, before the long horn on its forehead began to spin in a tell-tale manner, the one-hit KO attack getting up to speed, before the horn was whizzing around at a breakneck pace. "Now!" Giovanni screamed. Nidoking ran towards Fang, bellowing uncontrollably. Lyra, then, leaving Giovanni aghast, shouted, "Fang, let's do it! Use Superpower!" Raising his powerful arms, Fang grabbed Nidoking as he was about to strike with Horn Drill, stopping the massive Drill Pokemon in its tracks, before, with a Herculean effort, Fang tossed Nidoking over his shoulder, and threw him into the air. "Hydro Cannon, now, Fang!" Lyra yelled, a hint of victory in her voice. Fang opened his mighty jaws, and, surprisingly quickly, the glowing orb of aquatic energy had formed, before Nidoking was struck with the unstoppable force of the Hydro Cannon attack. Nidoking was engulfed by the torrent of water, before he collapsed to the ground, well and truly fainted. Lyra called to Fang as Giovanni stood there, looking forlornly at his Nidoking. "Again." he murmured to himself. "I was beaten by a child. Again." Lyra left him to his mutterings, as she and Fang ran to Silver and Meganium. But Dakim had decided to finish it.

Regigigas gave an almost robotic cry that reverberated throughout the whole of the Indigo Plateau valley, shaking the walls of the Pokemon League. Then, Shadow beams from each of its eyes began forming into a roughly spherical shape in front of Regigigas. It lifted up its hands to either side of the pulsating orb as it grew in size, the energy being fed into it enormous. Suddenly, Regigigas launched the Shadowy orb forwards, where it landed at Meganium's feet. It exploded, the powerful Shadow aura of the attack leaving a deep crater in the ground where Meganium had stood, and Meganium was sent barrelling into Silver, where it fainted, overwhelmed completely by the sheer power and ferocity of Regigigas's attack. "No!" Silver cried. He gave a withering glare at Regigigas, before he looked at Lyra and nodded quickly. Silver pulled Meganium back into his Pokeball as Lyra and Fang ran towards the once again stationary Regigigas, Fang a blur, speed belied by his size. "Fang! Use Superpower!" Fang leapt towards Regigigas, his powerful arms outstretched. He collided with Regigigas, and the pair of Pokemon locked their arms against each other, their strength equal in every way. Dakim simply gave one last look at Regigigas and Fang, as if resigning himself to Regigigas's defeat. He pulled a pair of Pokeballs from his necklace, and threw them to the ground, summoning out their residents. "Go, Conkeldurr and Aggron!" From the first Pokeball, came an ogre-like Fighting-type Pokémon. Its nose was large and red, and its face also had a prominent brow, a wide mouth, a grey tuft on its chin, dark rings around its eyes and a bulbous feature stuck up from the back of its head. Thick violet bands and bulges adorned its shoulders, chest, back and thighs. It was carrying concrete pillars in its massive, three-fingered hands. The other Pokemon was a monstrous, tall, metal-covered creature. It had two horns that jutted out from its armoured head, and a long, powerful tail that moved slowly back and forth. Its eyes were sky blue and it had a powerful, rock-solid stature, an unmovable bastion of strength.

The Iron Armour Pokemon gave a roar, as both it and Conkeldurr charged towards Fang, Aggron loosing an enveloping Blizzard attack. Lyra pulled a pair of Pokeballs as well, throwing them to the ground. "Go, Pitfall and Garnet!" Pitfall came bursting out of his Pokeball and smashed into the ravaged ground. Garnet, her scarlet serpentine form writhing wildly, came bursting up from underneath the waters of the lake, and gave a tumultuous roar. "Pitfall, use Earth Power and Garnet, use Hydro Pump!" Nidoking began to glow a golden colour, the ground cracking, the cracks speeding across the ground towards Aggron, the attack destabilising him and causing the Blizzard attack to miss and be sent in the opposite direction. Garnet's Hydro Pump attack smashed into Conkeldurr's back, sending the Muscular Pokemon falling flat onto his face. But, too quickly for both Lyra and Silver, Aggron and Conkeldurr had gotten up again, and now had Garnet and Pitfall in their sights. And Fang was beginning to falter…

Silver shouted defiance at Dakim, even as his yells were drowned out by the hubbub of the battle going on around them. Fang was being pushed back, and now Garnet and Pitfall were going to be attacked, even after they struck the Conkeldurr and Aggron with their strongest attacks. And now he could see the sheer scale of the attack that had been mounted by Cipher and Team Rocket. Even with Giovanni defeated and Team Rocket gone, Dakim and the Cipher Peons were firmly in the driving seat, Dakim's Pokemon holding back Lyra's all the time. "Go, Crobat and Gengar!" The two Pokemon came flying out of their Pokeballs, straight towards Conkeldurr and Aggron, harassing them so they couldn't get an attack off at Garnet and Pitfall. With a grunt, Dakim pulled the remaining Pokeballs from his necklace and tossed them out, calling out his Steelix, Exploud and Golurk. These newly called out Pokemon stomped towards Lyra and Silver's Pokemon, as they both sent the rest of their Pokemon. Silver's Alakazam, Magneton and Sneasel all came rushing out of their Pokeballs, straight towards Dakim's Pokemon, as Lyra called out Fia and Rapier, as well as her newest Pokemon, Somni. A massive Snorlax came from the Pokeball, but, instead of being asleep, like a Snorlax normally is, it was wide awake and ready to battle. All of the Pokemon were then engaged in battle with Dakim's, but, despite outnumbering them two-to-one, they were struggling to keep up with the extraordinary strength of Dakim's Pokemon. They were losing.

An incredible blast of fire came down from the sky, sending Dakim's Exploud and Steelix flying, as a Charizard flew down from the skies. The figure on the back of the Charizard threw out a pair of other Pokeballs, summoning out a Blastoise and Venasaur, the titanic Pokemon making their own impact on the battle and taking out Aggron, Conkeldurr and Golurk, sending the Pokemon to the ground with the ferocity of this unexpected attack. The trainer on the back of the Charizard leapt down, before sending out another Pokeball to help Fang against Regigigas. A Pikachu came out, before it gathered a crackling field of electricity around itself and charged straight towards Regigigas, the electrical power weakening Regigigas at a crucial moment for Fang, who then got the edge in their vie for domination, and sent Regigigas skidding backwards. The newcomer straightened up, and Silver could see that it was the legendary trainer from Mt Silver, known only as Red.

He gave a quick nod to Lyra, and she came running over to Silver and grabbed his hand. "Silver! We need to leave, now! With Giovanni defeated, Dakim is the one leading the force, but he takes orders from Cipher, in the Orre Region! Red, Lance and the other trainers can stop these people for a while, but it's only a matter of time until they win. If we help get to Orre we can help Wes, the strongest trainer in Orre, to defeat Cipher and stop this attack!" Silver could only find the strength to nod at her as he reached for his Pokeballs. He pulled all of his Pokemon back inside, except from Crobat, as Lyra did the same, leaving Fia out. With that, the pair of exhausted trainers, Johto Champion, and her rival, climbed onto their Pokemon, and they flew off into the distance, leaving the still-raging battle behind them.

Dakim cursed inwardly as he saw Lyra and Silver flying off, no doubt to Orre to help Wes against Evice. He had failed in stopping people getting to Orre, and now could only devote himself to keeping everyone else busy. Those trainers had been a formidable foe, together. But this other trainer was a powerful foe in his own right, his Pokemon attacking and counter-attacking everything that Dakim did. "Still." Dakim thought reflectively. Johto and Kanto were effectively tied up. Wes would have little help from either region.

* * *

Now that's sorted, I think I might see if I can include Silver and Lyra a bit more (probably). Next time, expect the same sort of carnage in Hoenn!

Please review, it actually makes me think that people are reading this!

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 9: Living a Lie

Sorry about the delay for this chapter, guys. I've been ridiculously busy, what with exams left and right, revising and other, hectic events.

Anyway, this time, we move to Hoenn for the next chapter. This chapter and the next were going to be one, but I had to split it because of the length it would be.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Living a Lie**

Sootopolis City, Hoenn Region, 21:25 local

Bryce was once one of the most powerful battlers in the Hoenn region, people said. He fought and defeated his brother, Drake, in an epic confrontation, along with the rest of the Pokemon League, before he had left Hoenn to meet trainers that could offer a challenge equal to the skill that he himself possessed. But that had been in his youth. Now, he was a solitary old man, who lived on the outskirts of Sootopolis City, alone. Bryce was a short yet thin old man, with a long white beard, but counter-intuitive to his impressive facial hair, he was bald. Bushy eyebrows adorned his almost perpetually furrowed brow, above startlingly blue eyes that seemed to pierce a person's soul. He now walked with a cane, to support his frail legs. The cane was simple, a long, thin wooden pole with a single Pokeball on top, the home of Bryce's first and most powerful Pokemon.

As he sat in the armchair, Bryce sighed. Ever since his brother had joined the Pokemon League and his sister, Beluh, had moved to the Orre region with her husband Eugan, Bryce was always alone, save for his Pokemon, who always stayed with him. But, as he looked out of the window in his small, run-down cottage, Bryce could see the sun glaring down on the white stone of Sootopolis City, reflected off of the brilliant rocks, the sunlight bright overhead. A sickly feeling of anticipation was rooted deep in his stomach, almost like a premonition. Bryce was sure that soon, trouble would be on its way. And he would be called to stop it…

Terra Cave, Route 118, Hoenn Region, 21:25 local

Maxie looked up as he surveyed the creature in front of him. Even though it lay dormant, it seemed yet alive, with thick red armour plating separated by black lines covering its body. It had a grey belly, and long white spikes ran from its head to its tail, and it had three sharp talons on each foot. Maxie lifted his hand, a faintly glowing blue orb held between his fingers. Suddenly, a brilliant beam of red light came from the orb and straight into the center of Groudon's chest, and its eyes flashed red. With a roar, the Continent Pokemon stirred to life.

Maxie slowly lowered the orb as it pulsated with azure light, marvelling at the creature that stood before him. He pulled a Pokeball from his belt, and threw it quickly at Groudon. "Do not resist!" Maxie projected mentally, through the ancient power of the Blue Orb. Slowly, Groudon lowered its guard as the Pokeball hit it, and the Legendary Pokemon was sucked into it. Maxie bent down and picked it up, as he turned to leave the cave. A tremble reverberated throughout the cave, deadly stalactites spearing the rock floor all around Maxie. He summoned Groudon out of its Pokeball, and mentally ordered it to protect him. The massive Pokemon stood over Maxie and crouched protectively over him, falling stalactites shattering against Groudon's rock-solid back. Under Groudon's protective shroud, Maxie walked out of Terra Cave, before he pulled Groudon back into its Pokeball. He looked up and saw the intensified sun that Groudon's mere presence caused. Now that Maxie had Groudon, Cipher's plan was well on its way. Soon, the Hoenn region would find itself besieged…

Marine Cave, Route 129, Hoenn Region, 21:25 local

As the submarine surfaced, the metal wheel on top span around and the hatch opened, to reveal Archie as he climbed out of the submarine. In front of him Kyogre was, perfectly still in the still water of the Marine Cave. Archie lifted the red orb, its crimson light spilling onto the sleeping Sea Basin Pokemon. Slowly, Archie began to laugh, filling the cave with the sound of his voice. Then, a powerful beam of blue light burst out of the orb and struck Kyogre, the cerulean beam energising the Legendary Pokemon. But nothing seemed to happen. And then, Kyogre's eyes opened.

Archie's laughs continued to echo around the cave as Kyogre burst from its sleep into full consciousness, whipping up a powerful current in the cave. Archie simply reached for a Pokeball at his waist and threw it towards the Pokemon, laughing the whole time. As the Pokeball opened to suck Kyogre in, the Legendary Pokemon roared, attempting to knock back the offending Pokeball. But Archie had come prepared, and the ball that he had thrown was a Master Ball, a Pokeball capable of catching any Pokemon instantly. Kyogre gave another roar, struggling to the last, as it dematerialised and was drawn into the confines of the Master Ball. With a crow of triumph, Archie put the Pokeball back onto his waist as the cave began to flood with water at the absence of Kyogre's presence. With a quick bound, Archie jumped into the top of the submarine and into it as the hatch was closed hurriedly. Rain poured down around the submarine, the presence of Kyogre manipulating the weather. Now that he had Kyogre, the real fun could begin…

Team Magma Hideout, Jagged Pass, Hoenn Region, 22:00 local

Maxie walked into the hideout, Groudon's Pokeball in his hand. The sun beat down from outside, intensified by the ancient power of the Continent Pokemon. Tabitha snapped to attention as Maxie stopped in front of him. "Tabitha, I need you to go with Courtney to Sootopolis City, quickly. There you will meet with Shelly and Matt from Team Aqua. Infiltrate the population and disguise yourselves, so when this plan of Cipher's begins, we will be in optimum position to strike. In Sootopolis, Bryce, probably the most powerful trainer in the Hoenn region lives. Find him and neutralise his threat." Tabitha didn't deign to use any words, merely nodding, before running off to gather a team of grunts for this mission. Maxie smiled. Tabitha was a good man, unquestioning and good at his job, but he was only one man. And now the next stage of the plan was up to him…

Team Aqua Hideout, Lilicove City, Hoenn Region, 22:00 local

Archie stormed through the doorway, slamming his fist angrily onto a conveniently placed table inside the hideout, his large fist denting the metal table. "What's wrong, Archie?" Shelly asked, stepping forwards from deeper inside the building. Archie gave a withering glare towards her, a slight hint of envy in his eyes. "Our esteemed associates" he spat out the words vehemently, each syllable dripping with undisguised loathing. "from Cipher, have just informed me that it will not be me leading the beginning of this attack against Sootopolis City, but you and Matt will have to work with Tabitha and Courtney from Team Magma to take down any threats from the inside." He paused to take a breath, wiping spittle from his mouth that was a product of his rage. "This includes Bryce, who is one of the most powerful trainers in the world." Shelly stepped cautiously forwards again. "But, Archie, shouldn't they send you to something that important?" Archie span around, fury contorting his features and madness in his eyes. "Of course I do!" he yelled. "But no, Kyogre's presence would give too much away!" Shelly recoiled slightly, flinching backwards from Archie. "Sir, maybe you should…" Shelly began, but a roar from Archie silenced her. "Get out!" he screamed. "Just take Matt and get out of here!" Shelly took yet another step back in shock, before she turned and ran. Archie turned back to the table, staring at the dent, anger barely under control. But now that Cipher's plan was being put into action, Archie's chance to battle would come soon. But first… "Would it be possible for anyone to replace this table?"

Sootopolis City, Hoenn Region, 22:30 local

The man dressed in red gave a quick hand signal to those behind him, and they ran up next to him, pressed against the wall of the house. The man carried himself with the air of someone who was used to being obeyed instantly and without question. A woman wearing similar clothing and with a similar bearing joined him, and as one the two obviously superior people ran across in front of the house and stopped by the window. Similarly, nearby, a woman with red hair and a burly man did something similar, with their own group of followers.

Zane gave a grudging nod of acknowledgement to Shelly as Courtney was stood beside him, and they quickly ran to the door simultaneously, before quickly giving it a kick and pulling a Pokeball from their belts and bursting into the house. The room that they entered was small, yet strangely empty, only a few pieces of furniture scattered around. A battered old armchair sat in the corner, a thin layer of dust coating it. Nearby, a small table sat in the centre of the room, a sturdy oak finish that gave it an indefinable feeling of solidity despite its rickety appearance. Apart from this set of meagre furnishings, the room was bare, as a simple, living space with no other thought but functionality. Matt slipped in behind Zane, remarkably stealthy for someone of his size. Shelly looked towards Zane, giving a conspiratorial wink. Zane only nodded back, before he ran towards the nearest room, Pokeball in hand.

Shelly fanned out, along with the number of Grunts with them, whilst the other two Admins looked at each other with undisguised hatred. A quiet shuffling could be heard in the next room, and the solid wooden door in next to Zane opened, and a small, old man came slowly through, aided by a stout wooden cane with a Pokeball, probably decorative, fixed to the top. As the old man turned to close the door, his eyes widened as he saw Zane, but Zane quickly opened the Pokeball in his hand. "Go, Castform!" he said quietly. At this, the Shelly quickly summoned out her own Pokemon. "Come out, Luxray!" From Zane's Pokeball came a small, grey Pokemon that slightly resembled a cloud. Shelly's Pokemon had a spiky black mane that covered its head down to its legs, three rings on the backs of its legs, and it had red and yellow eyes. Its back legs were black and blue and it had a black tail with a star-like shape on the tip.

At this, the old man quickly pulled a Pokeball of his own out, throwing it to the floor in a desperate bid to summon a Pokemon. "Quickly, my friend! Be ready for battle!" A bright flash of light, and an instantly identifiable silhouette could be seen. A tall, arching Pokemon could be seen, before it threw itself forwards, the Team Magma and Aqua members still blinded. They ran out of the house as the Pokemon quickly dug its way underground. Zane quickly rushed out of the house, Castform struggling to keep up, after seeing the disappearance of the old man, Bryce. Shelly gave a quick look behind her, before following suit, Luxray loping gracefully behind her.

Bryce quickly pulled upwards on Garchomp's fin as they moved towards the surface, and, despite his old age, Bryce could hear those people that had invaded his home, straight above him. With an ear-splitting cry, Garchomp burst through the ground and smashed into the nearest Pokemon, an unfortunate Mightyena, with a powerful Dragon Rush. But now Bryce was surrounded by trainers with Mightyenas, Walreins and Golbats. "Garchomp, use Flamethrower!" Bryce shouted, his voice feeble amongst the loud shouts of the Team Magma and Aqua Grunts. Garchomp drew itself up to its full height, an intimidating two metres, before it exhaled a powerful gout of flame, the hungry flames scorching many of the Pokemon in front of it. But the attack had done far too little damage to make much of a difference, and Garchomp was hopelessly outnumbered. Bryce began to reach for another Pokeball, but then, Zane acted.

"Castform, Weather Ball!" The small Pokemon cried out, launching a cloudy ball of energy into the sky. "Castform!" it yelled, before the orb came back down, crashing amongst the other Pokemon, sending a wave of them crashing to the ground in a ring around the Bryce and his Garchomp. "Discharge, now, Luxray!" yelled the woman with red hair. "Lux!" roared the Pokemon, before arcing bolts of electricity came sparking out of its body, jumping from Walrein to Walrein, leaving them in a collapsed heap on the ground, their bodies crackling with electricity. "Now, Garchomp, use Dragon Rush to finish this!" Bryce called out, his voice weak and quiet amongst the hubbub of battle. Not deigned to make a sound, Garchomp rushed forwards, slashing across the remaining Pokemon, who fainted inordinately quickly, the powerful attack knocking the Pokemon out of the fight.

The Grunts were stunned, surprised by the betrayal of their leaders, no less. Only Courtney and Matt remaining focused, both throwing out a Pokeball. "Go, Camerupt!" The Pokemon that came out of Courtney's Pokeball was very similar to a camel. However, instead of the usual humps on its back, it had volcanoes. It also had a stout body with red shaggy fur and a tan furless muzzle, along with three blue rings on its sides. Matt, the other Admin, called out, "Sharpedo, let's go!" The burst of light from the Pokeball shot into the large body of water that occupied the centre of Sootopolis City. The Pokemon from inside the Pokeball was a torpedo shaped, shark-like Pokemon, coloured blue with a white underbelly. It had a tall dorsal fin with two notches cut into it, along with malevolent red eyes and gills behind each of its eyes. "Use Eruption, Camerupt!" Courtney shouted, her voice barely audible over the noise of the Grunts pathetic moaning at the defeat of their Pokemon. "Sharpedo, use Aqua Jet!" Sharpedo launched itself forwards in a spray of water as the volcanoes on Camerupt's back began spurting out globs of lava and volcanic rock, landing all around Castform and Luxray. Sharpedo crashed into Castform with a cry as a large gout of fiery debris struck Luxray, burning it badly.

The pair of Pokemon were rattled, but easily capable of fighting on. Castform quickly opened with a strong Hydro Pump, dealing critical damage to the massive Camerupt, whilst Luxray let loose a powerful Thunderbolt that struck the water, electrocuting Sharpedo. "Why are you doing this, Tabitha?" Courtney screamed. "Why have you betrayed us? Why?" Zane grimaced, before a stream of fire blew just past his head, only just missing. "Castform, use Weather Ball again!" Castform floated high into the air, drawing cloud around itself into a ball. "Camerupt, use Solarbeam!" A determined look on its face, Camerupt began to pull light into its body, the solar energy powering a powerful-looking beam that was forming inside the volcanoes on its back. Castform sent the Weather Ball attack flying down with a cry, just as Camerupt unleashed Solarbeam. In a collision, the two attacks exploded, sending a cloud of noxious black smoke billowing outwards from the epicentre of the explosion, engulfing the still battling Pokemon. A single voice was heard, cutting through the sudden silence. "Garchomp, use Earthquake!"

"Garr!" roared the Mach Pokemon, springing high into the air, before crashing back down with a devastating shockwave that send Pokemon all around sprawling to the ground, Castform the only Pokemon untouched. Camerupt gave a loud moan, before collapsing, the powerful Earthquake having taken its toll on the Eruption Pokemon. Stunned, Courtney pulled her defeated Pokemon back into its Pokeball, looking upwards quickly, before quickly returning her gaze to Zane, the momentary flicker of her eyes so swift that it was almost unnoticeable. With a quick jolt of electricity from Luxray, Sharpedo fainted without much resistance, Matt returning it with a grimace on his face.

"Tabitha!" Courtney suddenly called out, the sound echoing across the sounds of battle, as a few Grunts hadn't learnt from their mistakes and were attacking the towering Garchomp again. "Why? Just why?" she screamed. Zane felt a quick surge of pity, before he quickly squashed it with an iron thought. He couldn't afford to be weak now, at the culmination of several years of deep cover. He glanced towards Shelly, who shook her head slightly. But Zane ignored her. "You know my name is not Tabitha, Courtney. I am Stalker, a member of the International Police, and you are under arrest under numerous charges." Zane could see Shelly shake her head in dismay, before a quiet chuckle caught his attention. Courtney's body shook slightly, before the chuckle grew and she was laughing, almost madly. She wiped a tear from her eye, before she said, "Now, Stalker, was it, this is the thing. You haven't seen the whole picture. You think that you've won." Matt slowly walked over to stand beside her, a grim smile of satisfaction on his face. "But, you've been had! Look around you! Before we left, Maxie told me something very important. He said, 'Courtney, there is a traitor in our midst. Be wary, and know that the weather will be a sign of imminent change.'" Zane felt the blood drain from his face, his complexion suddenly pale as realisation dawned. "You don't mean…" he began weakly, before he stopped, the full implications of Courtney's words sinking in.

"Maxie knew, Zane. He knew that you would betray us. And have you even looked up once since we arrived? Maybe, noticed the weather?" Zane heard a gasp from Shelly as he looked upwards just as a flash of lightning split the sky. Black clouds hung overhead, rain pouring down, but the sun still shone, beating its rays mercilessly down upon the now silent battlefield. "Have you got it yet, traitor? The weather is a sign! A sign that can only mean one thing! Groudon and Kyogre have arrived!"

* * *

And so this chapter finishes. I'm not that happy with this chapter, but I'm never happy with my own writing,  
even if other people like it.

Until next time then, please review, I appreciate it all.


	11. (Hiatus notice and apology)

Hey, guys. Sorry about nothing on this for ages, but I've honestly reached a point where I've realised this could be improved considerably with either **a)** a complete rewrite **or b)** radical changes to the majority of the story. Quite possibly both.

As a result, this is going to be on hiatus until I finally get around to working on it properly - I have the intention of doing so eventually, as long as stuff doesn't keep cropping up to cause me to not write, for no real good reason (as this might make you guess, I can be very good at procrastination).

Hopefully it won't be too long before I get back to working on this, but unfortunately I can't guarantee anything.

Apologies again,  
TheGreatProphet283


End file.
